Amor inalcanzable
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Para Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy no es un tipo inalcanzable. Su amor, sí. [D&G, post Hogwarts]
1. Deseo que existe

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

¡Feliz cumpleaños, _SaraMeliss_! Ahora que ya cumpliste 13 puedes leer _legalmente_ (xD) fanfictions PG-13 (aunque todavía no verás mucho, jejeje), así que aparte de mi excusa para escribir mi primer D/G post Hogwarts con esa categoría, ¡espero que te guste!

¡Y a todos los que lean también!

Amor inalcanzable

Capítulo 1: Deseo que existe

  


Es temprano en la mañana, un día lunes como cualquier otro. Como cualquier otro en especial porque no era la primera vez que sucedía lo mismo, y ya se estaba acostumbrando. Pero no podía ser así.

Se resistía a abrir los ojos y ver que había caído de nuevo. Ver que no estaba soñando, que una vez más había tropezado con la misma piedra. Era como un masoquismo, porque al parecer le gustaba. Se sentó en la cama, aún arrollada por algunas sábanas, y miró a su alrededor. Era ese cuarto enorme, y ahora cubierto de ropa por doquier. Se corrió hasta la orilla y vio su ropa interior a pocos metros.

Se agachó para recogerla, pero a los segundos sintió cómo unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban por la cintura.

-¿Ya despertaste, mi princesa?

Ginny rodó los ojos, y volvió a su ropa. Ya tenía casi todo en los brazos cuando intentó parase pero esos brazos se resistían a soltarla.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Draco, suéltame.

Con cuidado se zafó de sus brazos y se puso de pie, tomó su última prenda -la que estaba más lejos- y se metió al baño, cerrando con llave desde adentro. Dejó su ropa sobre la tapa del retrete, echó hacia atrás su cortina de pelo rojo como fuego y abrió la puerta corrediza de la ducha. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta, abrió la ducha y cerró los ojos.

Se cuestionaba si estaba bien la vida que está llevando. Si hubiera pensado en esto hace algo más de un año, hubiera escapado de la ciudad para siempre, para que él nunca la encontrase. Ahora no se podía echar atrás, ¿o sí?

Escuchó un clic, Draco había abierto la puerta, a pesar de todo. Igual tenía derecho a un poco de privacidad, pero qué le iba a hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está. Se lavó un poco pero sentía que con Draco allá afuera -seguro observándola- no podía seguir. Cerró la cañería, abrió la puerta, tomó una toalla con la que se envolvió rápidamente, agarró su ropa y pasó por delante de Draco, casi enfadada, hacia la habitación.

Malfoy salió tras ella y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la cama. Sólo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos. Ginny se comenzó a vestir mientras Draco la interrogaba.

-¿No vas a decir ni una sola palabra?

-No.

-¿Estás enojada?

-No sé, ¿te parece a ti?

-Ja, ja -se rió falsamente-. ¿Tan mal estuve anoche?

-Cállate, ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero. Dime que te pasa.

-¡Nada, te digo!

Se terminó de vestir en ese momento y salió hecha un bólido por el pasillo. A paso apresurado fue hasta la sala, encendió la chimenea y -antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo, porque la había seguido-, se fue a su departamento.

Una vez allí, apagó la chimenea, subió a su cuarto y buscó en el armario por algo de ropa limpia para ir a trabajar. Luego de unos minutos estuvo lista y fue de regreso a la chimenea, pero pasó a buscar un bollo de miel a la cocina y luego fue a su oficina, en Gringotts.

En ese lugar, se desempeña como transaccionista muggle. La chimenea a la que accedió está en el cuarto piso de la sucursal bancaria del Callejón Diagon. Se terminó el bollo, botó la servilleta en un basurero y fue por un pasillo a la derecha, saludando a unas cuantas personas con las que se iba cruzando. Sólo esperaba que Draco no hubiera llegado ya.

Entró a una gran sala -antes de llegar al final del pasillo que terminaba en escalera-, donde había varias personas trabajando. Habían cinco escritorios, uno puesto al lado de otro, con unos cuatro metros de diferencia entre sí. Detrás de cada escritorio había ya una persona trabajando. Ginny fue hasta el segundo de derecha a izquierda, se sentó y tomó unas cartas que habían sobre el escritorio para ojearlas.

-Basura, basura, basura y más basura... -murmuró mientras las iba pasando de mano a mano, luego las dejó sobre una pila de hojas-. ¡Nunca hay nada interesante!

-Hola, Ginny -saludó una chica que pasó a dejarle dos cartas más, que prontamente se sentó delante de su escritorio-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ufff... si yo te dijera, Amanda... -dijo afirmando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Amanda Branch era la mejor amiga de Ginny. Tenía un año menos que ella -21- y trabajaba como secretaria múltiple en el banco de los magos. Físicamente tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros, liso y de un tono negro azulado. Era delgada, de ojos anaranjados y -comparada con Ginny- bajita.

-Vamos, ¿qué tienes que ocultar?

-Nada... ¿qué es? -tomó las cartas que le dejó la chica-. No parecen cuentas...

-No sé, me las pasaron abajo. Estás un poco pálida. Más pálida que siempre... -agregó riendo.

-Mmm... Bueno, no me siento muy bien.

-¿Por?

-Me duele la cabeza...

-¿Pasaste la noche en la cama de Malfoy otra vez? -preguntó, pícara.

Ginny le echó una mirada casi echando rayos por los ojos y se acercó a ella, para susurrar:

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas eso en voz alta? -miró hacia los lados-. Sí alguien se llega a enterar... ya sabes cómo son. No tengo ningún interés en que me despidan.

-Y no lo van a hacer, amiga. Y si lo hacen se van a arrepentir, porque no van a encontrar a nadie que pueda reemplazarte -sonrió.

-Eso espero... oh, ¡no!

-¿Qué...?

Ginny se había quedado mirando por encima del hombro de Amanda, cosa que hizo que ella volteara a ver y notara que Malfoy estaba en la puerta de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia fuera del pasillo, vestido ya de traje, pero sin corbata y la camisa blanca con líneas celestes desabrochada en los dos primeros botones.

-Espérame... -susurró, parándose.

-¿Por qué vas? -la detuvo por el brazo-. Siéntate, si él quiere hablar contigo va a tener que entrar hasta acá.

Ginny se quedó callada y comenzó a mirarse las uñas, regresando a sentarse. De hecho, justo segundos después miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio inferior.

Draco Malfoy estaba entrando a la sala. Eso no era normal. Por lo general los "jefes" como se les llamaba allí, no solían bajar al cuarto piso ni por casualidad, incluso para cualquier cosa usaban los mismos avioncitos voladores del Ministerio de Magia o en casos más extremos enviaban a alguien, pero nunca, nunca, bajaban. Por eso las siete u ocho personas presentes en la sala se le quedaron mirando, completamente intrigados. Malfoy caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio. Algo le dijo a Ginny que lo hacía a propósito, o estaba muy desesperado.

-Ginevra Weasley... -dijo con voz fuerte e imperturbable, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿algo anda mal? -contestó con una voz muy chillona y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Señorita Branch, ¿le molestaría...? -le dijo a Amanda, la cual se puso de pie de inmediato y salió de allí. En seguida se agachó hacia Ginny, bajando la voz hasta ser casi inaudible y cambiando el tono completamente-. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además tengo mucho trabajo ahora así que te rogaría que regresaras a tu "nivel" -contestó de mala manera abandonando toda formalidad, y tomó una de las cartas comenzando a abrirla. Algunas personas que los miraban comenzaron a susurrar.

-Por supuesto que sí es de mi incumbencia, Ginny. Y no me hables de esa manera. -Se irguió completamente y le dijo con esa voz alta nuevamente:- La espero en mi oficina en dos horas, señorita Weasley, y no se arriesgue a faltar. -Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la salida. -Que tengan un buen día.

Amanda estaba del otro lado de la puerta, así que cuando pasó Malfoy ignorándola completamente regresó hacia el escritorio de Ginny, que apretaba el sobre en una mano que tiritaba mucho. Ahora toda la oficina las miraba, así que la chica les espetó un "¿Qué ven? Aquí no hay nada, regresen a sus trabajos" que todos obedecieron al instante.

Se sentó otra vez frente a la pelirroja.

-Ginny, no puedes trabajar así -le dijo observando el sobre, y se lo quitó-. ¡Lo vas a arrugar!

-Ya lo hice -susurró con voz sombría.

-Ven, vamos al casino. Después regresas y terminas de... digo, comienzas a trabajar...

Salieron de la sala y fueron por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que había ido Malfoy -que era la que llevaba a las escaleras-. Después de pasar unas puertas llegaron a una doble con vidrios que dejaba ver el interior, que abajo tenía un cartelito que rezaba "comedor". Entraron y fueron a una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. Apenas se sentaron llegó un mesero.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? -les dijo sonriente.

-No, gracias -contestaron a la vez, lo que hizo que el mesero regresara ofendido a la barra.

-¿Qué te dijo? No alcancé a escuchar nada, menos lo del final...

-Quería explicaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de explicaciones? Aún no me has contado que pasó...

Ginny suspiró.

-Es que... ya estoy hartándome de Draco...

-¿Por, qué pasó?

-¡Nada! -bajo los hombros-. Siento que no está bien lo que pasa... Yo... lo quiero... pero él me ignora en cualquier instancia que no sea cuando... ya sabes.

-Desde un principio estuviste de acuerdo en hacer eso.

-Sí, pero después... me fui dando cuenta que estar con él era más fuerte que una simple diversión... porque si fuera por eso ya lo hubiera dejado hace rato... ahora ya no puedo escapar de él porque creo que para él igual se ha convertido en un vicio que no se puede dejar...

Amanda entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó allí su cabeza, mirando atentamente a Ginny.

-¿Desde cuando dejaste de acostarte con Malfoy sólo por placer?

-No lo digas así, ¡que suena muy feo!

-Ya, pero... responde.

Ginny empezó a enrollarse un mechón de pelo nerviosamente.

-A partir del momento en que me di cuenta que lo quería que más que para eso...

-Ay, Ginny... ¿y por qué no le dices?

-¡¿Cómo crees que le voy a decir?! No lo aceptaría nunca... y se alejaría de mí... yo no estoy a su altura, ¿entiendes? -sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Amanda apretó los labios y aguardó en silencio a que Ginny siguiera hablando-. Sé... que sólo soy una aventura para él... tal como él lo fue para mí en un principio...

-Si fuera una aventura... ¿no crees que ya te hubiera dejado?

-Amanda, cada vez que lo ves, está con una mujer diferente, ¿no es así? Siempre que va a esos eventos o... en las mismas fiestas del banco, está con alguna espectacular modelo, hija de algún millonario seguramente... y yo...

-Pero que tú sepas eres la única con quién se acuesta.

-Eso no lo sé... -Ginny se avergonzaba de mirar a su amiga a los ojos. -Soy una p...

-¡Weasley! Eso sí que no lo quiero escuchar, menos de tu propia boca -la interrumpió abriendo mucho los ojos y soltando sus manos.

-El caso es que esta mañana me di cuenta... de que o lo tengo completamente, o lo dejo para siempre... aunque me duela...

-¿Y?

-Salí rápidamente de su casa sin darle ninguna explicación. Por eso creo que quiere verme, y tengo miedo. Él no deja que nadie le hable de esa manera... ni que le haga ese tipo de cosas...

-Entonces...

-Me tengo que olvidar de él, Amanda. Eso es todo... no sé qué le inventaré... pero ya se me ocurrirá...

Se levantaron y salieron del casino para regresar a la oficina. Al llegar, Amanda se despidió y Ginny regresó a su escritorio, ahora sí a leer atentamente las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa.

Aplastó un poco la que había arrugado, la abrió completamente y comenzó a leer, pero después de las dos primeras líneas sus ojos iban más allá de las palabras y comenzaba a pensar en lo difícil que sería dejar de acudir por las noches a la casa de Malfoy. Más si ella creía estar enamorada de él... Y siguió leyendo.

Cuando llegaron las doce, y algunos de los empleados se comenzaban a ir para almorzar en sus casas, Ginny salió de su oficina y fue al sector derecho del pasillo, directo a las escaleras que llevaban al mítico piso cinco.

Subió. Si alguna vez los empleados llegaban a conocer ese lugar, era el día que los contrataban o cuando los despedían del trabajo. Ginny, a pesar de que eran años que llevaba trabajando allí, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Una amplia alfombra roja con bordes de hilados dorados cubría el piso del único pasillo, llamado pasillo principal, de la planta. Habían tan sólo tres oficinas allí, todas con sus respectivas antesalas, baños y máquinas (mágicas, por supuesto) expendedoras de comida y bebida. Ginny conocía la oficina del jefe que la había contratado a ella, así que sólo quedaban dos aparte de esa, y una tenía que ser la de Malfoy. Se aventuró a la puerta que tenía más cerca, y golpeó dos veces.

-¿Sí?

Alguien del otro lado abrió, pero no era Malfoy. Era un tipo como de su edad, pero que vestía de traje, muy formal.

-Oh, disculpe, creo que me equivoqué... -dijo ella avergonzada.

-Espere, espere, ¿busca al señor Malfoy?

-Eh, sí, ¿por?

-Por que no sé equivocó, entre, por favor.

Ginny siguió al hombre hacia adentro. La antesala era muy parecida a la de la otra oficina que ella conocía. El joven la hizo esperar y entró a la sala principal, dejándola allí. Sospechó que ese tipo debía ser el ayudante o algo así de Malfoy. Después de unos minutos la hizo entrar y pasó detrás de ella.

-Aquí está la señorita Weasley, señor.

-Sí. Puede retirarse, Bryan, y asegúrate que nadie venga a molestar por lo menos en media hora.

-Claro, con su permiso, señor -hizo una inclinación y salió de allí.

Recién en ese momento Ginny se fijó en la oficina. Notó una importante presencia de los colores de la ex casa de Hogwarts del rubio. Todo muy verde y plateado. Malfoy no había volteado en todo ese rato, y miraba por una ventana.

-Ahora sí podemos hablar bien, Ginny -le dijo tranquilamente, sin moverse ese lugar ni voltear a verla.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse a un sillón -verde- al otro lado de la amplia sala, que estaba junto a una puerta que ella supuso sería el baño.

-Mira que tenerme que hacer bajar al piso de esa gentuza... -siguió hablando.

-Bajaste porque quisiste, no creo que nadie te haya obligado -lo interrumpió.

-Tú me obligaste, princesa -al mencionar esa palabra a Ginny se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Generalmente le decía así cuando estaba muy, muy meloso con ella.

Se volteó sin moverse de allí, y la miró de arriba a abajo. Ginny estaba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué te hice para que te fueras así?

-Draco, que... -tomó aire-, creo que ya... Basta.

-¿Cómo?

-Que ya es suficiente, Malfoy. Es hora de que te busques a otra ingenua que quiera acostarse contigo -dijo secamente.

Ginny no notó una vacilación en los ojos grises del chico, porque más se fijo en la manera que sonreía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no te satisfago, Weasley?

-Sí, es exactamente eso -sí tenía que usar una excusa...-. Ya... ya no siento lo mismo que las primeras veces que tuvimos sexo. Y creo que debemos encontrar oportunidades en otras partes... ¿entiendes?

-A ver, Ginny. ¿Estás segura? No parecías opinar lo mismo anoche, cuando estaba a punto de... -comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Bueno Draco, quizás a ti no te pareció. Para mí, está claro que no quiero eso...

Ginny empezó a echarse hacia atrás en el sillón, pensando equívocamente que así podía evitarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Estás tratando de evadirme?

Draco apoyó una rodilla en el sillón, tomó a Ginny por el mentón y se acercó a ella.

-Por que sabes que no vas a poder... ¿verdad?

Ginny cerró los ojos e inmediatamente sintió sus húmedos labios chocando contra su cuello, a la vez que ella con ambas manos intentaba detenerlo, ¡pero no podía! Al contrario, su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar a las órdenes de su cerebro y hacía exactamente lo contrario: tomó a Draco por el cuello de la camisa, lo acercó más a sí y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, actitud a la que estaba muy acostumbrada. Ninguno se percató de un golpeteo en la puerta, menos del sonido que esta hizo al abrirse.

-Señor Malfoy, tiene...

Ginny y Draco pararon al instante y miraron hacia el lugar de origen de la voz. Allí, junto a la puerta, estaba el asistente con unas hojas en la mano y con la boca completamente abierta.

****

Continuará...

Dejen reviews!


	2. Líos de oficina

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

tefi: Holas! Bueno estoy feliz de que te haya agradado tanto el fic :D; jajaja si no te gusta verlos sufrir... bueno, no sé, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, lamentablemente xD pero no tanto, igual la pasan bien. Y espero te guste este capítulo!

zoe simitis: Holis! Bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ¡espero que te guste! Y lee algunos de los antifics que actualice, porque según recuerdo tú los estabas leyendo, ¿no?

Joy Evans: Hola! Raro? Por qué? Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n

Luthien: Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado, disfruta este capítulo ;)

angela30: Hola! Bueno, gracias! Y espero te guste este capítulo. Aún no tengo clara las intervenciones ni de Herms ni de Harry pero Ron seguro que aparece por allí xD

gin-ynia: Hola! Jajaja no sé, siempre publico al mismo ritmo, generalmente un capítulo por semana o cada dos semanas, siempre depende de la inspiración, no? Y yo soy de las que revisa una y otra vez el fic hasta que me agrada lo suficiente para publicarlo. Draco no va a ser nada meloso, aquí trato de hacerlo lo más frío que parezca, porque ya lo puse muy sweetie en mis otros D/G así que aquí... xD ...no. Y prepárate que se viene más TS (lee la nota al pie).

White Valkyrie: Holas! Bueno no sé si está bien, trato de publicar apenas tenga los capítulos bien revisados xD Espero te guste este capítulo.

Luciana: Hola! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo nuevo :) Al asistente, imagínate, casi le da un ataque, pero ahora... sabrás xD. Lee y sabrás xD

CLOVDM: Holas! Jajaja una de tus debilidades.. vaya! No sé, no es mi debilidad, pero me encanta xD Espero te agrade este capi.

laurana-malfoy-rin: xD oh, que risa, no invoques tanto a tus familiares, niña, ¡que me asustas! xD Muchas gracias, espero que tu amor por mi fic no se acabe nunca xD Igualmente espero este capítulo te agrade.

imposibles: Hola! Todavía no entiendo, ¿por qué raro? Bueno intentaré explicarte un poco, ella cree que no quiere, ella quisiera no querer, pero no puede evitarlo. Ve a Draco y su mundo se hace un lío. Espero en este capítulo se entienda un poco más y que ojalá te guste pues.

Salazar Lestrange: Corto el review, pero con esas dos palabras soy feliz igual xD Espero te guste este capítulo.

Favila: Hola! Jajaja nah, pierde la gracia echarle un hechizo, me gusta hacerlo más a la manera muggle, con muchas amenazas xD Lee y sabrás de que trata! Muchas gracias y ojalá te guste!

SaraMeliss: Hola! Bueno pues lo modifiqué un poco como podrás saber cuando leas pero igual, no sé, espero que te guste. Y a mi no me vengas con órdenes, eh? xD

Andy-Wm: Holas! Jajaja gracias :D, bueno espero no haber demorado tanto pero me surgieron unos problemitas por ahí y ya ves. Ojalá te guste este capi!

Amor inalcanzable

Capítulo 2: Líos de oficina

  
__

-Señor Malfoy, tiene...

Ginny y Draco pararon al instante y miraron hacia el lugar de origen de la voz. Allí, junto a la puerta, estaba el asistente con unas hojas en la mano y con la boca completamente abierta.

-No... no... yo no quería...

El chico comenzó a caminar de espaldas, tanteando con su mano el borde de la puerta para abrirla, pero Draco con un movimiento rápido de la varita que sacó de quién sabe donde cerró la puerta de golpe, sin dejarlo escapar. Dejó a Ginny allí sobre el sillón y se acercó a su ayudante con la varita en amenaza y con la mano libre abotonándose la camisa.

-Más te vale... que no digas nada de esto a nadie -le dijo, enfurecido, apuntándole aún con la varita firme en su mano-, porque no querrás perder tu empleo, ¿eh? Y si así fuera no dejaría que nadie te contratara en ninguna parte, porque te despediría con un pésimo expediente, sobretodo por andar irrumpiendo en la oficina de tu superior de esa manera...

Ginny estaba asustadísima, quizás no tanto como el pobre muchacho que parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero asustada finalmente. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Malfoy así de enojado.

-¿Me escuchaste? No le digas nada de esto a nadie, ¡es una orden!

-S... sí, señor Malfoy. No volverá a suceder...

-Ahora retírese -dijo finalmente volteándose y caminando a su escritorio. El chico asustado salió rápidamente de la oficina dando un portazo.

Draco se sentó detrás de su escritorio y cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa, mirando un punto en la pared de enfrente.

-También regresa a tu trabajo, Weasley. Si alguien más se llega a enterar... no. Vete.

Ginny se puso de pie, temblando. Se acomodó la falda y sin dejar de mirar a Draco que no dejaba de ver la pared fue hasta la puerta y accionó el pomo.

-Hoy en la noche en mi casa a las 11. Se puntual -escuchó la orden a sus espaldas.

Ella le lanzó un último vistazo y salió de allí. En la antesala vio que el chico -Bryan- estaba tomando agua con los ojos cerrados. Salió silenciosamente al pasillo, pero sus piernas le temblaban un poco. Se dirigió a la escalera pero con sólo bajar unos pocos peldaños sintió que no podía más su cuerpo y se sentó, poniéndose a llorar entre sus brazos.

Entre tanto, Bryan abandonaba la antesala con un portafolios bastante repleto. Bajó la escalera pasando junto a Ginny pero sin percatarse de ella. Al llegar abajo comenzó a buscar a la persona a la que le tenía que pasar unos papeles, además, estaba desesperado por contarle lo que había visto en la oficina de su jefe arriba.

Entró a una de las tantas oficinas y preguntó por la señorita Branch, le dijeron que acababa de pasar por allí y siguió su recorrido, cruzándose de frente con ella en el pasillo principal.

-¡Espere! Usted es la señorita Branch, ¿no? -preguntó. Sonaba muy perturbado.

-Sí, pero por favor no me trate de usted que me hace sentir vieja. Y llámeme Amanda -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Ok... Amanda -Abrió el portafolios y sacó dos carpetas con tapas de papel marrón. -Esto es para usted -Se las pasó.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó, abriéndolas.

-El ingreso de capital privado de la última semana.

Bryan miró para todos lados, para ver si había alguien más por allí. Pero todos los que pasaban iban apurados, así que se arriesgó.

-¿Te puedo contar algo? -preguntó en voz baja y cómplice cerrando el portafolios.

-Ah... bueno. ¿Qué? -preguntó de vuelta Amanda en voz baja también.

-¿Sabes quién es el señor Malfoy? Es uno de los jefes.

Ella asintió.

-¿Sabías que tiene una relación con una chiquilla de este piso?

-¿¡Qué!? -las carpetas se le resbalaron de las manos, así que se agachó a recogerlas rápido-. Perdón, pero... ¿co... cómo sup...? Digo, ¿en serio? -se puso muy nerviosa.

-Sí. Yo los vi con mis propios ojos, es una pelirroja -Amanda sintió que le caían diez kilos de plomo en el estómago. -Creo que son amantes o algo así, porque estaban... muy cariñosos... sobre un sillón en la oficina del señor Malfoy.

-Y... ¿qué hay con eso?

-Que ¿qué hay? ¿Te has vuelto loca, o no has leído el reglamento de Gringotts? Se supone que no pueden haber relaciones de ningún tipo que no sean de trabajo entre los mandamases y los empleados, eso podría provocar el despido de ambos.

-Madre mía... -susurró.

-Sí. Disculpa -volvió a su tono formal-, debo entregar otros documentos. Adiós.

Se fue, dejándola allí sola y completamente desconcertada. Tenía una aglomeración de pensamientos en su mente. Por un lado, su mejor amiga (no le cabía duda que había sido ella la que estaba con Malfoy, ya que era la única pelirroja del banco) había vuelto a caer en lo mismo, y peor, en la misma oficina, a pesar de que sólo quería terminar con eso. Por otra parte, tampoco le cabía duda de que ese chico iba a esparcir el chisme con todos los que se encontrara. Si le había dicho eso a ella ¡y ni se conocían!. Eso era peligrosísimo para Ginny, ya que si bien Malfoy podría salvarse del despido por ser también jefe, ella por tener un cargo menor nadie la salvaba de la horca. Aparte, la reputación de ella quedaría por los suelos.

Sería el caos. Tenía que encontrar a Ginny lo antes posible.

Corrió a la oficina de ésta esperanzada de que ya hubiera regresado de donde Malfoy, pero para su desgracia no la encontró allí. Visitó corriendo todos los posibles lugares donde podría estar, y al no encontrarla por ninguna parte antes de darse por vencida decidió ir a echar una miradita al quinto piso, pero cuando estaba a pasos de la escalera se encontró con un empleado que la hizo regresar de inmediato a su trabajo.

Ginny ya estaba deshidratada de tanto llorar, pero al menos se había desahogado. Se secó la cara con una manga, tomó aire y se sintió lo bastante completa para volver a su oficina. Bajó con cuidado la escalera y fue por el pasillo hasta su oficina. Al entrar, vio que todos quedaron en silencio y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, como esperando que ella les dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Se fue a sentar tras su escritorio y justo en ese momento un hombre de edad que estaba dos mesas a su izquierda se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo te fue, no te despidieron? -preguntó.

-Disculpa, pero sinceramente ¿qué te importa, Thibault?

Tomó todo lo que había sobre su mesa y lo guardó en un cajón, mientras que el hombre después de observarla unos segundos se iba. Ginny agarró su abrigo y bolso y salió de la oficina. Regresó a las chimeneas y se fue a su departamento.

Una vez allí, entró a la cocina para prepararse algo rápido de almuerzo pero al sacar algunas cosas se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de hambre y prefirió ir a tomar una siesta.

En el banco, Draco pensaba en su oficina apoyando su cabeza con ambas manos. No confiaba para nada en su asistente, y si tenía que despedirlo... realmente no quería llegar a eso, ya que de ser, así sería porque todo el mundo en el banco sabría lo que pasaba entre él y Ginny, y miedo no le tenía al despido, ya que sabía que no lo harían -que no eran capaces de despedir a alguien tan importante como él-, pero lo que le preocupaba era que su honor quedara manchado para siempre. Porque si alguien se enteraba de que se acuesta con una empleada, ¡más con una Weasley! Lo único que le quedaría sería escapar de todo lo conocido para siempre. Y claro, no iba a renunciar a nada de lo que tenía. Imposible.

-¡Bryan! -llamó. Pero Bryan no respondía. -¡BRYAN!

El reloj mágico de la pared pitó marcando las trece horas. Ya era hora de ir a comer y aún tenía un asunto pendiente con sus cuentas. Abrió la puerta a la antesala y al ver que su subalterno no se encontraba allí, fue por su capa, su maletín y salió de la oficina. Una vez en el pasillo, volteó hacia el final donde se encontraban las escaleras con recelo. ¿Dónde se había metido Bryan Kibosh? Ya tendría que estar en el piso entregándole un informe que le debían de mandar del primer piso, y el chico sabía perfectamente que su trabajo consistía en eso, ser correcto y ser puntual. No le importaba arriesgarse en nada, pensó Draco.

Miró hacia los lados para ver que nadie lo estuviera observando y bajó por la escalera con paso decisivo y la frente en alto. Al llegar abajo, aún habían personas que transitaban por los pasillos del cuarto piso. Avanzó por éste y no puedo evitar, dos puertas más allá, lanzar una esquiva mirada a la oficina compartida de Ginny. Pero ella ya no estaba.

Draco siguió caminado y a su paso notaba que varios al verlo se quedaban pegados en él. ¿Magnetismo natural, o tan inusual era que los jefes bajaran a ese piso? Pero qué raro. Ya había pisado el suelo del cuarto nivel al menos cuatro veces, entonces, ¿por qué se molestaban en observarlo tan atenta y sorprendidamente? Pasaba mirando dentro de cada oficina para encontrar a su asistente, pero nada. ¿Qué ya se había ido?

Y lo seguían mirando raro. Ya no podía simplemente ignorar que se le quedaban mirando. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos pobres diablos? Se acercó al último tipo que abrió los ojos enormemente y lo agarró por la camisa.

-¿Qué problema tienes, idiota?

-Na... nada señor Malfoy, disculpe -dijo el tipo tartamudeando muy abochornado. Apenas Malfoy aflojó la mano el hombre salió corriendo de allí como un ratón asustadizo.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Ya eran unas 10 personas que lo miraban así, estancados a la vez que pasaban por el pasillo.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, eh?

Pero las personas de hicieron las desentendidas y se apresuraron a salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Draco se estaba hartando. Eso no era normal. Siguiendo por otro pasillo aún buscando a Bryan vio a dos mujeres que conversaban animadamente junto a un basurero, exaltadas, sin siquiera notarlo, a pesar que una de ellas era de las mismas que hace unos minutos lo quedaron mirando atónitamente. Trató de acercarse lo más posible haciendo como que leía un cartel pegado en la pared y escuchó:

-...para su sorpresa. Imagínate. ¡Arriesgar el empleo por eso!

-Que vergüenza. Pero él mismo no debería andar diciendo eso.

-Es el chisme del año. ¿Tú crees que los despidan?

-Oh, no me cabe duda. Por muy alto cargo que sea, son las reglas del banco.

Draco palidecía de repente. ¿Y si estaban hablando de...?

-Qué crees... Tan tímida que se ve que es ella...

-A mi me cae bien, pero nunca hablaba mucho. Su imagen dista completamente a la de una mujerzuela que tiene un affaire con el jefe.

-Pobre Ginny Weasley. Ojalá que no le cueste tanto encontrar un nuevo puesto en otra compañía.

Ahora no le cabía duda. Sí, estaban hablando de ellos. Cerró los puños lentamente y sintió las miradas de las mujeres en sí. Apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea, volteó a mirarlas con rabia y desapareció.

Una vez en su casa, se dijo que no iba a ser objeto de tal humillación. Bryan estaba más que despedido y enterrado cientos de pies bajo tierra. Sacó la varita e hizo aparecer un pergamino y pluma. Los apoyó sobre una mesita y escribió rápidamente un comunicado para que se coloque en cada pared y en cada puerta del banco Gringotts. Decía que cualquier persona que fuera sorprendida hablando o chismeando en cualquier lugar dentro del edificio de algún asunto que no correspondiese a su trabajo sería despedida inmediatamente, y que el aviso tenía que estar antes de la ronda de la tarde en todos lados. Se acercó a una jaula donde tenía una mediana lechuza parda, la sacó y le ató el pergamino a la patita.

-Llévala al señor Whitt -le ordenó, acercándola a la ventana más cercana, la que abrió y dejó volar a la lechuza por allí.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, se sentó en su sillón favorito y procedió a fumar una pipa después de ordenarle a su sirvienta que le preparara el almuerzo

- 0 -

Ginny despertó de pronto. Debían ser las dos o tres de la tarde y era hora de trabajar, pero no se sentía bien. Se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y ahora sí, decidida a alimentarse, regresó a la cocina para comer de una buena vez.

Encendió la radio, recalentó una pierna de pollo de su refrigerador y, acompañada de una ensalada césar, almorzó plácidamente. A ratos, se ponía a reflexionar. ¿Cómo había empezado todo esto? Su mente regresó hasta hace un año y medio...

__

No iba mucho tiempo que la habían ascendido en Gringotts. Dos días, más bien, y todo iba de maravillas. Ahora el sueldo sí le alcanzaba para las cosas que quería y se llevaba espléndido con sus compañeros de oficina, que la habían aceptado muy bien después de la jubilación del antiguo transaccionista. Una noche junto a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, salió a celebrar a un bar cercano al banco en el callejón Diagon.

Algunos decían, que ese bar era exclusivo para la gente con "poder", y la mayoría de los oficinistas de Gringotts no se atrevían a ir, pues era bien sabido que a veces los jefes frecuentaban ese lugar y -de alguna manera- les tenían pavor. Pero a Ginny ese asunto la tenía sin cuidado y después de mucha insistencia por conocer aquel bar los arrastró hasta allí.

Se la estuvieron pasando increíble, y unas horas más tarde y después de varios litros de alcohol en el cuerpo un pequeño grupo de personas entró al local, entre los que se encontraba Malfoy. Ginny apenas lo recordaba de Hogwarts, y para variar estaba muy cambiado, y mas todo lo que había tomado, no supo reconocerlo en ese momento. Ella sólo veía "un tipo muy atractivo con el que valía la pena divertirse un rato". Cuando nadie veía, se acercó a él muy seductoramente y después de una serie de hechos que no recordaba, terminaron compartiendo cama (y algo más) en la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando Ginny después de haber regresado a su departamento y una buena siesta se percató de lo que había sucedido, no se arrepintió para nada. Y al ir a la oficina al lunes siguiente supo que Malfoy de alguna manera se había enterado que ella trabajaba allí y le enviaba un mensaje para verse esa misma noche en el mismo bar.

Así era como había comenzado.

Apagó la radio, se cambió de ropa y se tomó la tarde yendo a visitar a su madre, que no veía hace algunas semanas, y que por supuesto, no sabía nada de nada. Ni sabría nunca.

- 0 -

Draco regresó a su oficina y se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden. Apenas vio a su ayudante le comunicó que estaba despedido y fue personalmente a hablar con el ayudante de otro de los jefes para que le buscara un nuevo asistente dentro de la misma oficina. Luego fue a conversar con ese otro jefe, de apellido Dorling (que era a quien le tenía más confianza) para hablar de los últimos negocios, y para también asegurarse que no supiera nada del escándalo armado en el cuarto piso.

Una vez llegada la noche y Draco hubiese regresado a su lujosa casa para poner la cuenta regresiva de esperar a Ginny, ella regresaba a su departamento después de una larga tarde ayudando a su madre en esto y aquello.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche. Tomó una ducha, se puso el pijama y se acostó a leer un libro de finanzas muggle que le había prestado un compañero. No tenía ni la menor intención de aparecerse por la casa de Draco. No quería volver a verle la cara. Que se buscara otra, ella ya había sufrido demasiado por él, y con amor de por medio, las cosas no funcionan. Nada.

Draco, en tanto, leía una revista titulada "Magos inversionistas" y cada diez minutos miraba el reloj. Las horas pasaban y Ginny parecía no querer llegar. Habían muchas posibilidades, quizás le había surgido algo o tenía gente en su departamento y no la podía sacar de allí. No se le ocurría que ella pudiese negarse a ir a él. Si en más de un año no lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora? No creyó que ella fuera tan sensible como para faltar a pesar de que -él suponía- medio banco sabía lo de ellos. En la mañana no pudo evitarlo a pesar de todas las idioteces que estaba diciendo. Siempre caía redondita en sus brazos. ¿Qué se lo impedía ahora?

Draco estaba furioso. Ya pasaban de las doce y Ginny no se había presentado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Pensó haberle dejado bien claro que la quería esta noche en su cama, ¿y ella se atrevía a faltar? No. No iba a soportar tal descaro de parte de la pelirroja.

Tomó su varita, la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y fue hasta su chimenea. En menos de un minuto estaba en casa de Ginny.

****

Continuará...

De ustedes depende que el próximo capítulo convierta al fic en uno de clasificación **R**. Los reviews que no digan nada respecto a esto se considerarán como un _no me molesta_.


	3. Razones de fuerza mayor

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

Fabisa: Hola! Bueno, lee! xD Y gracias por el review!

laurana-malfoy-rin: Holas! Trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo xD que se entienda... Muchas gracias! Y claro que a Draco le importa Ginny sino, bueno, no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó xD Y para no más adelantos, mejor será que leas el capítulo. Y respecto a la categoría, te puedo decir que yo misma sufrí por eso; me suspendieron de por allá en julio y por una semana completa, fue horrible... en fin. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

Luna: Hola! Muchas gracias, ¿por qué es extraño ver a Ginny así? ¿Así cómo? Bueno, aparte, espero que te guste este capítulo, yo también he leído R's muy buenos y otros tantos muy malos, pero aquí no son más que unas cuantas escenas R, no todo el fic... Y espero tu comentario!

CamFelton: Gracias! Jajaja, "interesantes", ok, espero que encuentres más que interesante este capítulo xD

Nacilme-Black: Holas! Bueno muchas gracias y espero no te decepcione el capo.

impossibles: xD que bueno que ya hayas entendido, grax por el review y ojalá te guste este capítulo!

Sthefany Weasley: Hola! Gracias y, jajaja vaya eso de un pretendiente para Ginny, la verdad no lo había pensado... pero quién sabe, quizás más adelante xD espero tu comentario de este chap!

Hitomi Felton: Bueno, R significa que es como restringido porque no lo puede leer gente poco tolerante a las escenas "fuertes" digamos violencia, sexo o algo así y no eres idiota por no saberlo, de hecho conozco mucha gente q publica aquí y no le da a eso de las clasificaciones xD pero qué más da, cada escritor/a como quiere. Muchas gracias por el review, y ¡oye! A veces es mejor que te falte tiempo, lo que es realmente malo es cuando te faltan ideas para escribir xD.

Luthien: Jajaja como todos, ya y lee tranquila nomás que acción es lo que menos se va a extrañar en este capítulo xD

Hermy-Black: Hola! aquí esta el capítulo en bandejita de plata xD bueno sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, igual creo que el fic no es tan R, es más por algunas escenas que va a quedar así xD y espero que de todas maneras te guste este capítulo!

eire: Holas! Que bueno que te guste tanto n.n ojalá te guste este capítulo también.

Earwen O-Ren Ishii: Jajaja, ok, la intención es lo que vale, gracias por tu review y espero tu comentario de este capítulo.

SaraMeliss: Hola bueno pos qué te puedo decir a ti que ya te conté medio fanfic xD así que lee, espero que te guste el capítulo. Ah y pues que cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior, aunque no lo parezca... xD

Andy-Wm: Jeje ok, al menos dejaste review y eso es lo que vale. Ojalá te guste este cap!

Amor inalcanzable

Capítulo 3: Razones de fuerza mayor

  
__

Draco estaba furioso. Ya pasaban de las doce y Ginny no se había presentado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Pensó haberle dejado bien claro que la quería esta noche en su cama, ¿y ella se atrevía a faltar? No. No iba a soportar tal descaro de parte de la pelirroja.

Tomó su varita, la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y fue hasta su chimenea. En menos de un minuto estaba en casa de Ginny.

No avisó, simplemente adivinó donde estaba el cuarto de la chica y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Ginny estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro con la luz de una sola lamparita encendida.

Apenas vio a Draco allí, sus temores se hicieron realidad. No debió haberlo dejado plantado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero él no contestó. Se acercó a ella, le quitó el libro y lo lanzó lejos, luego apagó la lámpara.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Te vas a arrepentir de jugar conmigo, Weasley. Porque conmigo no se juega.

Con una mano agarró ambas de ella, con la otra abrió el cobertor. Y se sentó sobre sus piernas, no la podía dejar escapar.

Elevó sus manos por sobre la cabeza y comenzó a besarla a contra fuerza. Ginny no quería dejar que eso pasara, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Él era mucho más fuerte que ella, y debía admitirlo, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar que lo amaba.

Sintió cómo la lengua del rubio se colaba en su boca, recorriéndola toda, y con la mano ahora libre le levantaba la polera del pijama, una mano extremadamente fría, que la hacía estremecer hasta lo máximo. Una mano que cada vez subía más por su cuerpo, y que ahora le arrebataba la polera violentamente, en los breves segundos que dejó de besarla.

-Draco... -susurró ella, pero no fue un grito, fue más como un gemido de placer que escapó inconscientemente de sus labios.

Malfoy sintió que ese llamado era más que suficiente. Se quitó la camisa, separó las manos de ella y las tomó con las suyas, y después de darle un breve beso en los labios, empezó a bajar por su cuello.

Ginny sentía cómo el calor la inundaba. Draco estaba llegando a sus pechos, recorriendo un camino que ya conocía. Tantas veces que había sucedido lo mismo, y tantas veces en las que ella nunca se opuso, pero ahora que lo hacía, que intentaba forcejear para que Draco la soltara, pero no demasiado fuerte, ¿para que no lo hiciera? ¿Quería o no quería que la soltara?

Estaba confundida, hasta que volvió a gritar. La lengua de Draco había llegado a sus pezones, que ya, a causa de sus débiles hormonas, se habían endurecido. Y formaba círculos alrededor de ellos, mientras Ginny no podía dejar de gemir de placer, de gritar de placer, porque ese sentimiento de amor y odio se formaba otra vez en su interior. Y para cuando Draco le soltó las manos rápidamente para desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón, demoró largos segundos en reaccionar; cuando lo hizo, el rubio sacó la varita e inmovilizó sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó, a la vez que los ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿No es lo que mereces? -preguntó él, de vuelta, agitadamente. Empezaba a bajar las pantaletas del pijama de Ginny-. ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, que soy tu juguete o algo así? Merezco obediencia, y tú no me la diste...

Ginny sintió que Draco le separaba las piernas, se colocaba entre ellas y entraba. Sucumbió. Gordos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas a la vez que gritaba desgarradoramente. Malfoy entraba y salía frenéticamente, con furia, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y ella ya lo conocía demasiado, era un año y medio, casi diariamente, sin parar.

-Draco, ¡por favor, detente! -prorrumpía en un tono débil. Y cada vez que emitía un sonido, por muy suave que fuera, Draco la hacía sufrir más.

A ratos, pensaba en no oponer resistencia, a ratos, no la ponía, pero luego regresaba. Volteaba la cara hacia un lado, con los ojos muy cerrados. Se sentía pésimo, menos iba a poner a ver cómo su castillo de fantasía e inagotable felicidad se venía abajo así como así. Una vez más Draco volvía a su cuello y lo besaba como loco, sin dejar de moverse sobre ella, hasta el momento en que ambos se vinieron -Ginny sin querer- y Malfoy cayó rendido sobre ella. Tomaba su mentón y la obligaba a voltear y mirarlo.

Ginny, aún llorando, vio los ojos grises de mirada penetrante, que la atravesaban miles de kilómetros más allá se su ser, denotando dolor. Un dolor que nunca había visto. Pero no dijo nada, ni hubo signo de arrepentimiento. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, tomo su ropa y rápidamente se vistió.

-Draco... -volvía Ginny a susurrar, mirando su blanca espalda, pero él no escuchaba.

Tomó una almohada y la abrazó con fuerza. Draco se puso de pie, la miró -ahora con rabia- y se marchó. Ginny sólo se mordía el labio inferior, aferraba más la almohada a sí y volvía a corromper en un desolador y silencioso llanto que duró hasta el amanecer.

En otro lugar de Londres, un par de horas después, una chica bajaba por las escaleras de su edificio a un kiosko que pertenecía a una bruja, que vendía revistas tanto para muggles como para magos, pero estas últimas no las tenía en vitrina.

-Buenos días, Teresa querida.

-Buenos días, señora Lemout. ¿Me da medio kilo de pan, y el Profeta, por favor?

-Claro.

La bruja se agachó y sacó el Profeta, luego fue a una repisa de atrás y sacó una bolsa de pan.

-Aquí tienes.

Pero Teresa no prestó mucha atención, se había quedado pegada en otro diario que estaba desplegado sobre el mostrador, seguramente de la dueña.

-Usualmente ese diario no trae nada interesante, pero hoy tiene algo bastante curioso -comentó la señora Lemout.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó Teresa, dándole vuelta la hoja para ver la portada. El título era "El Chismógrafo"

-Llévatelo si quieres, ya lo terminé.

-Oh, bueno -lo tomó, junto al Profeta y el pan, y se fue hasta la puerta-. ¡Gracias y adiós!

Volvió al segundo piso del edificio y entró a su apartamento. Fue a la cocina, dejó el pan y el Profeta sobre la mesa, y se sentó a leer con especial interés el Chismógrafo. El artículo principal le era ajeno, pero recordó a alguien quién podría interesarle. Su prima Amanda. Tomó su celular y marcó.

-Aló, ¿Amanda?

-_¿Aló?_ -bostezó-. _¿Quién es?_

-Teresa, ¡tu prima favorita!

-_Ah, Teresa... ¿qué quieres a esa hora, por Dios?_

-¿Conoces el diario Chismógrafo?

-_¿Esa basura? Oh, claro que he oído de ella... ¿por?_ -su voz sonaba dormida.

-Pues mira que en la de hoy sale algo sobre el banco donde trabajas.

-_¿Ah sí? Te apuesto que es uno de esos líos con la banca Mundial muggle..._

-No, no, nada de eso... es sobre una chica que trabaja en tu mismo piso... el cuatro, ¿verdad?

-_Sí... ¿y qué le pasó a esa chica?_

-Es amante de uno de los jefes y afronta un presunto despido.

-_¡¿QUÉ?!_ -Teresa escuchó que algo se caía al piso y se rompía.

-No serás tú, ¿no? Porque aquí no sale el nombre... y por el grito que me acabas de pegar...

-_¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE, NO!_ -bajó la voz-. _¿Pero qué más dice?_

-Que es pelirroja... y te has cambiado tantas veces el color que ya no sé...

-_Hey, sin ofender... espera... ¿el Chismógrafo?_

-Yep...

-_¿O sea que todo Londres se va a enterar?_

-Yo creo que la mayoría ya lo ha hecho...

-_¡Ay, no! Bueno, g... gracias por avisarme... gracias. Adiós_ -colgó. Teresa alzó los hombros y siguió leyendo.

Amanda se apresuró a tomar una ducha y vestirse. Se despidió de su madre -con quien vivía- y corrió a la casa de su vecina, que sabía que compraba el Chismógrafo todos los días. La vecina se lo dio y ella se desapareció para luego aparecer en el departamento de su amiga Ginny.

Fue caminando hasta su pieza.

-¿Ginny? -preguntó, antes de entrar. Pero como no contestó nadie entró sin más. Ginny dormía de lado, aún abrazando su almohada, pero estaba cubierta con sus sábanas-. Vaya, aún estás durmiendo...

-No estoy durmiendo, Amanda -murmuró Ginny. Amanda se sobresaltó.

-¡Casi me matas! Bueno, si no estás durmiendo, mira esto -y le pasó el diario. Ginny lo tomó y le miró la portada, luego le dirigió una mirada con el seño fruncido a Amanda. La pelinegra notó en ese momento que Ginny tenía los ojos rojísimos y unas pequeñas pero bien marcadas ojeras.

-¿Estuviste llorando? -preguntó, pero la respuesta era obvia, así que Ginny no se molestó en contestar y prosiguió la lectura.

-No puede ser...

- 0 -

Draco se apareció en su oficina y se encontró con que sentada frente a su escritorio estaba la asistente de uno de los otros jefes, una señora ya de edad.

-Señor Malfoy -se puso de pie al verlo-. Mi jefe quiere verlo en su oficina lo antes posible.

-¿Qué? Y para qué, si se puede saber -dijo, más blanco que el papel.

-No lo sé, sólo me envió a buscarlo.

Se quitó la capa, que dejó sobre su sillón, y siguió a la mujer hasta el pasillo, y luego a la puerta del fondo, donde residía el principal dueño y accionista del banco, el señor Whitt.

-Permiso... ¿señor Whitt? -dijo una vez que la mujer lo hizo pasar a la amplia oficina.

-Pasa, Draco -lo invitó a sentarse desde su propia silla de cuero café. Draco ocupó el puesto delante del escritorio y lo miró, preocupado-. Supongo que sabes porqué estás aquí.

-Mmm... la verdad es que no, señor Whitt.

-Toma.

Le pasó la misma edición del Chismógrafo que ya había recorrido todo el banco, y que algún idiota le había hecho llegar al señor Whitt, contándole incluso los nombres de las personas y todo lo que sabía. Esa persona, pensó Draco, había sido el mismo Bryan al haber ido a buscar su finiquito, a modo de venganza. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente las líneas de la portada, luego fue a la página siguiente y encontró un artículo completo, firmado por un tal "Espía informante 3".

-No puedo creer que le crea a la infamia que es este periódico, señor Whitt. Sin ofenderlo... -le dijo, dejando el diario sobre el escritorio.

-Es que no es sólo eso. Llegaron personas a hablar conmigo, ¿sabes Draco? Y lo que dijeron calza perfectamente con la historia que cuenta ese periodicucho.

-Entonces no me cree que yo no sé nada.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, tristemente. Draco apretó los labios, pensando las miles de dolorosas formas en que podía matar a Bryan.

-Pero no te preocupes, no vamos a hablar sobre eso. Vamos a hablar sobre el reglamento, que supongo conoces muy bien.

-Sí, señor... -bajó la cabeza.

-Entonces debes saber que debería despedirte.

-Correcto...

-Pero claro que no lo voy a hacer -Draco lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no? Señor -agregó.

-Porque en todo este tiempo has demostrado ser uno de los mejores hombres ancla que ha tenido esta institución. No puedo despedirte... por una simpleza como esa.

-O sea que...

-Pero igual debo hacer valer la ley, que para algo existe -dijo Whitt, poniéndose un poco más serio.

-No entiendo, señor.

-Te puedo ofrecer un traslado a otra sucursal de Gringotts, porque claro, sería demasiado evidente si te quedaras aquí.

-Y... ¿a qué sucursal sería, señor? -Malfoy estaba muy extrañado. No se esperaba eso para nada.

-Moscú, Rusia.

-¿Mo... Moscú? -eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. Se habría imaginado la sucursal de Edimburgo, o la de Dublín, pero no Moscú.

-Sí, ya revisé esto -y movió unos papeles que habían sobre su escritorio-, y allí esta faltando alguien como tú. Además si quieres mantener ese puesto de autoridad, es la única oportunidad que puedo ofrecerte...

-Pero, señor... Moscú... está tan lejos...

No se podía imaginar la vida en otra ciudad que no fuera Londres, y mucho menos en otro país que no fuera Inglaterra. Era una verdadera locura irse a Moscú. En realidad, ni económicamente ni socialmente tendría problemas, no le sería difícil adaptarse ni al frío ni a las personas, menos al idioma, pero igual, había algo muy fuerte dentro de sí que le decía que por ningún motivo se podía ir a Moscú.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿qué pierdes? Sólo vas a ganar allá, muchacho.

Draco negó, aún sin poder asimilar bien las palabras de aquel hombre. Igual, no podía llegar e irse.

-Señor Whitt, no puedo irme...

-Oh, sí puedes.

-¡No es tan fácil! -alzó un poco la voz.

-Rompiste una regla importante de Gringotts, Draco -el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su escritorio-. En vez de decir eso, podrías alegrarte de tener una oportunidad como ésta, de que no te hayamos despedido.

-¿Y no puede, aunque sea, dejarme a prueba un tiempo?

-¿Para qué dejarte a prueba, si sé lo bueno que eres?

-O aunque sea mientras arreglo las cosas, señor. Además, le prometo que no volverá a suceder...

Whitt seguía paseándose por la oficina, mientras Draco lo observaba. Luego paró y le devolvió la mirada.

-Está bien, tienes un mes. Un mes y tomas el traslado a Moscú.

Draco suspiró, un poco alegrado.

-Sí, señor. Por supuesto. Miles de gracias se paró y le tendió la mano, que el señor Whitt apretó.

Malfoy salió de aquella oficina y se dirigió a la suya. Se sentó sobre su sillón y respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Pero lo peor, ¿habría pasado ya?

Alguien tocó la puerta, era la misma señora de hace un rato.

-Señor Malfoy, ya le tenemos un reemplazante para el puesto de asistente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? -preguntó, interesado.

-La señorita Amanda Branch. Ella no está enterada aún, peor cuando llegue la enviaremos aquí inmediatamente.

- 0 -

-Maldita sea... -murmuró Ginny, mientras se ponía rimel en las pestañas.

-Ya es la décimo novena vez que dices lo mismo -dijo Amanda, revisando su bolso.

-¿Y qué rayos quieres que haga? Me van a despedir, estoy segura...

-Ay, Ginny. Ya te lo dije, no creo que te despidan.

-Que sí me van a despedir... y no sé donde voy a encontrar un trabajo como ese... ¿sabes cuánto me ha costado ascender?

-Sí.

-Bueno ya, vámonos. Si me van a decir lo peor... ya lo tengo asumido.

Entraron a la chimenea y llegaron al banco. Allí, el portero al verlas las mandó a llamar antes de que siguieran su camino hasta las oficinas.

-Las dos, vengan acá.

-¿Qué pasa, Scott?

-No vallan a sus oficinas. La señora Spencer las está esperando en el quinto piso.

Y siguieron su camino.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, me llaman para despedirme...

-Ya lo veo, Ginny, pero, ¿yo? ¿Para qué me llaman a mí?

-Seguramente saben que eres mi amiga y te van a echar una reprimenda por no haber dicho nada de lo que sabías...

-Ellos no se pueden enterar de eso... es imposible que lo sepan...

-¿Entonces para que te llaman?

-Lo mismo quisiera saber...

Subieron las escaleras al quinto piso. Ginny caminaba pesadamente, se sentía descompuesta. Llegaron frente a la puerta del principal (Ginny no evitó mirar insistentemente la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy) y la misma asistente del señor Whitt, la señora Spencer, las hizo pasar a la antesala.

-Bueno, señorita Weasley, tome -y le pasó un sobre azul-. Ahí está su saldo final, muchas gracias por haber trabajado para Gringotts.

Ginny no se molestó en abrirlo y asintió cabizbaja. Ya estaba preparada psicológicamente para eso. Luego miró interesada a Amanda.

-Señorita Branch, hay algo importante que debo comunicarle. Señorita Weasley -miró a Ginny-, le ruego que se retire y vaya a buscar sus cosas a su oficina.

Ginny volvió a asentir y salió de allí. Volvió a mirar la oficina de Malfoy por fuera, aún estaba muy sentida con él por lo de anoche, pero no podía negar que se moría de ganas de verlo de nuevo. Fue hasta la escalera, bajó, entró a su oficina y con la varita puso todos sus objetos personales en una caja de cartón, dejando el escritorio vacío a la vez que todos los de la sala la miraban. Al final salió y fue hasta la chimenea, por la que llegó a su departamento, dejó sus cosas y comenzó a leer el profeta que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor para buscar un nuevo empleo.

Una hora después, ya estaba afuera en pleno Callejón Diagon. Procuró ir a todos los lugares donde solicitaban personal de oficina en los clasificados del Profeta, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Incluso habían personas que adivinaron que ella era la chica de la que hablaba el Chismógrafo y no la contrataron por esa misma razón, siempre dando las vagas excusas de "Lo siento, no eres la persona que requerimos", "No cumples con las expectativas" o con solo verla venir decían "El puesto acaba de ser ocupado".

Se sentía frustrada como nunca. Ya pasaba de las cinco de la tarde y aún no encontraba nada. Y a pesar de que sentía unos leves mareos, quizás por el sol que pegaba fuertemente en su cabeza, seguía buscando. Una vez que se le acabaron las opciones como oficinista, pensó en ir por otro rubro por mientras, hasta que encontrara lo que necesitaba, porque tenía que vivir de algo. Después de salir del Callejón Diagon y visitar algunos lugares dentro de Londres pero pertenecientes a la comunidad mágica (tanto no conocía de la vida muggle como para lanzarse a buscar un trabajo de ese tipo) se le ocurrió una opción que no se hubiera imaginado. Ir al Ministerio de Magia.

**Continuará...**


	4. Cuánto dura la felicidad

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Amor inalcanzable

Capítulo 4: Cuánto dura la felicidad

  
__

Se sentía frustrada como nunca. Ya pasaba de las cinco de la tarde y aún no encontraba nada. Y a pesar de que sentía unos leves mareos, quizás por el sol que pegaba fuertemente en su cabeza, seguía buscando. Una vez que se le acabaron las opciones como oficinista, pensó en ir por otro rubro por mientras, hasta que encontrara lo que necesitaba, porque tenía que vivir de algo. Después de salir del Callejón Diagon y visitar algunos lugares dentro de Londres pero pertenecientes a la comunidad mágica (tanto no conocía de la vida muggle como para lanzarse a buscar un trabajo de ese tipo) se le ocurrió una opción que no se hubiera imaginado. Ir al Ministerio de Magia.

Llegó mediante la entrada de la cabina telefónica. Abajo revisaron su varita y notó que varias personas la miraban a su paso. ¿Cuántos se habrían enterado y dado cuenta que era ella la que aparecía en el Chismógrafo, o qué tan lejos había corrido el rumor? Sólo esperaba que nadie de su familia se hubiera enterado, porque aunque no supieran que era Malfoy el jefe del que se hablaba, el sólo hecho de haberla titulado de "amante" sonaba pésimo y aparte rompía con la imagen de niña bien que todo el mundo tenía de ella.

Tomó uno de los ascensores hasta el piso en el que trabajaban su padre y su hermano Ron. Uno de ellos podría ayudarla, de eso no dudaba. Se dirigió, recordando el camino, hacia la oficina de Ronald. Pasando por un par de pasillos y dejando atrás un buen de puertas, llegó a una que tenía una pequeña placa metálica enfrente, con el nombre de su hermano arriba y abajo ponía Auror.

Tocó la puerta con suaves golpecitos, y sin esperar respuesta entró bruscamente. Allí adentro, detrás de un escritorio, su hermano leía el Profeta. Y apenas levantó la vista sobre éste para saber quién había entrado, frunció el seño al identificar a su hermanita menor.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí-le espetó, más como un regaño, irrespetuosamente.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío por el tono de su hermano. Él lo sabía.

-Yo... vine a... a...

¿A pedir disculpas? Lamento decírtelo, querida Ginevra, pero disculpas no son suficientes para reparar todo el daño que has hecho... -y regresó al diario.

-No, pero ¿có...

¿Pensaste que no íbamos a saber que eras tú la que mencionaban en el Chismógrafo esta mañana? Todo el mundo está enterado Ginny, los que se dieron cuenta... no quiero ni pensar el concepto que tienen de nuestra familia en este momento... ¿No podías habernos humillado de una peor manera-Dejo el diario sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, mirándola con verdadero rencor en los ojos.

-Ron, yo... -se puso nerviosamente un mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja.

-Tú nada. ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Que hayas caído tan bajo como para meterte con un tipo como Malfoy...

Ahora sí quiso que la tierra se la tragara entera. Una cosa era que supieran que había sido ella la de la metida de pata, otra cosa era haberse enterado que Malfoy era el otro involucrado en el asunto. Pero Ron siguió hablando.

-...pensamos que tenías los valores bien inculcados, mamá se quiso morir cuando lo supo. Yo... personalmente¿sabes Ginny? Pensé que te conocía, pero esta mañana cuando recibí al menos doce lechuzas me di cuenta que no...

No sabía que decir. No tenía nada para su defensa. Se había decaído, no era consciente de su cuerpo, ni del ambiente, ni de nada. La voz de Ron se escuchaba como un eco lejano penetrando su mente. ¿Era eso, su hermano favorito REALMENTE la odiaba?

-Ahora te ruego que te vayas de aquí. No, te lo exijo. Ándate, porque no quiero volver a verte la cara. Al menos dentro de un tiempo... muy grande... -y volvió a tomar asiento, tomó su periódico y la ignoró por completo. Ginny, al borde de las lágrimas, asintió, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Una vez afuera tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y trató de caminar sin demostrar lo inestable que estaba en ese momento, psicológicamente hablando. No iba a ir donde su padre, seguramente no sería tan duro como Ron, pero incuestionablemente no querría verla ni en pintura. Nunca había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si se sabía lo de la pequeña "relación" (si es que se le podía llamar así) que tenía con Draco.

Tomó el ascensor más cercano aún bajo las insistentes miradas de los demás y llegó al Atrio. Caminó con paso casi seguro pero temblando levemente hasta las chimeneas, cuando se cruzó con alguien que se le hizo muy familiar.

¡Ginny-exclamó esa persona, sorprendida. Era Hermione Granger, con un pequeño bebé en brazos.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, pero en un último milisegundo se arrepintió y la miró, nerviosa.

-No me irás a gritar tú también¿verdad-preguntó, en un suave murmullo lleno de angustia. Hermione quedó boquiabierta ante lo escuchado y con uno de sus brazos la abrazó significativamente, gesto que desconcertó a Ginny.

-Dios mío, Ginny... ¿entonces es verdad-le dijo con un hilo de voz, una vez que se separaron. Ginny asintió, mirando el suelo-. No puedo creerlo... -agregó luego, negando con la cabeza-. Es que tú, Gin... no lo hubiera pensado... -parecía realmente apenada.

-Bueno, ya, lo hice... ¿y sabes qué-levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se habían humedecido-. Ya no importa... Porque todo el mundo me odia, perdí mi empleo... y la vida está empeñada en que Ginny Weasley sufra a más no poder.

¿Cómo dices eso-puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja-. Nadie te odia, Ginny. Es que están todos un poco sorprendidos...

-No creo que se les pase la sorpresa tan rápido...

-Mira... -fijó la vista en el techo, pensativa-. Tengo una idea... -miró su reloj, ahora, si quieres, podemos ir a ver a una prima muggle que tiene un café. Ella te podría dar trabajo de mesera por unos días entre que encuentras lo que buscas... No es tan difícil, casi no tienes que manejar más que el vocabulario común de las cafeterías muggles, que es bien simple...

Ginny la miró esperanzada.

¿En serio?

-Si, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie...

-No, claro que no.

-Ok... -miró hacia el fondo del Atrio, donde están los ascensores, vamos... -Entró a la chimenea y exclamó con claridad¡Tienda de Macotas Hiroshi!

Las llamas se la tragaron. Ginny la imitó y pronunció el mismo nombre, preguntándose dónde quedaría susodicho lugar. A los segundos llegó a la chimenea de -claro- una tienda de mascotas. La cantidad de jaulas con animales cubriendo cada pared se lo confirmaron.

-Gomen nasai, señora Hiroshi -dijo Hermione a la señora que estaba detrás del mostrador, a la vez que hacía que movía sus brazos pues el bebé estaba refunfuñando. La señora se inclinó hacia delante con las manos juntas. Ginny quiso decir lago pero Hermione salió por la puerta de enfrente¡Vamos!

Llegaron a una calle que según supuso Ginny era un paso peatonal pues no iban autos ni trasporte de ningún tipo.

-Es aquí... -le dijo Hermione apuntando una tienda que estaba junto enfrente de la de animales que en un gran letrero ponía "Crazy Coffee"

¿De quién es esta tienda?

-De una prima muggle, ya te dije. La tienda de mascotas es la única tienda mágica conectada a la red flú que hay en esta calle.

Entraron al café. Era un lugar muy cálido, todo de madera y un agradable aroma invadía el aire. Hermione fue hasta el mostrador seguida de Ginny.

¿Jasmine-preguntó.

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ondulado hasta la cintura las miró con curiosidad mientras le echaba leche a un vaso.

-Hermione¡tanto tiempo-exclamó, dejando el vaso sobre el mesón y dándole la vuelta para saludar a su prima-. ¿Ese es tu hijo-Hermione asintió sonriendo-. ¡Qué lindo!

-Jass, mira. Te presento a mi amiga Ginny Weasley -apuntó a Ginny con la cabeza.

-Hola Ginny, soy Jasmine Granger¡mucho gusto!

¡Hola! Oye... yo te he visto antes... estoy segura...

-Seguramente en la boda de Herms.

¡Sí, cierto!

-Bueno -interrumpió Hermione-. Vinimos porque queríamos saber si tienes algún empleo para ella -la chica abrió la boca, pero un empleo temporal...

-Sí, es que trabajaba en un banco pero tuve unos problemas y...

-Ah, ya. No, no digas nada¡claro que puedes trabajar aquí! Todo sea por mi prima favorita¿verdad bebé-le hizo una mueca sonriente al bebé.

¿De verdad-saltó Ginny, emocionada.

-Sí, no hay problema. Ven, síganme.

Las condujo por atrás del mostrador hasta una puerta que abrió y las hizo pasar. Era una pequeña oficina. Cada una ocupó una silla y la prima de Hermione se sentó detrás del escritorio.

-Bueno mira -empezó a buscar unos papeles en un cajón, tienes que rellenar un formulario porque después me llegan unas enormes demandas por no identificar a los empleados... -le pasó cuatro hojas-. Lo lees, firmas abajo y al reverso. Allí se indica el sueldo según la cantidad de horas diarias, los horarios y todas las pólizas y seguros de trabajo...

¿Seguro de trabajo-preguntó, extrañada.

-Sí, seguro de trabajo. ¿Qué tiene de raro? Está demás decir todo lo que implica, trabajabas en un banco¿no? Ahí debe ser mucho más papeleo por seguros en indemnizaciones...

-No, pero... -Hermione le dio un amable pisotón a Ginny. ¡Ah!... sí, tienes razón. Estoy un poco ida, ya sabes, con todo esto... -intentó justificarse, sonriendo.

-Entiendo perfectamente... -dijo Jasmine, riéndose un poco-. Hermione¿me prestas a Tim un ratito?

Jasmine paseó al bebé en brazos por toda la sala mientras Ginny leía los papeles dos veces y le iba preguntando cosas a Hermione. Después de unos minutos Ginny terminó de firmar y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa. Jasmine volvió a su puesto y le devolvió Tim a su madre.

-Listo. Mañana a las siete empiezas como mesera Ginny. Espero que el trabajo te agrade y cualquier cosa me preguntas. Como uniforme tienes que usar una blusa blanca de cualquier tipo y abajo lo que quieras pero de color oscuro. Acá te pasamos el delantal.

¡Oh, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy-le exclamó, sincera y sonriendo. Pero al segundo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y desenfocó la vista, tapándose la boca.

¿Ginny estás bien-chilló Hermione.

¿Qué pasa, quieres un vaso de agua-preguntó Jasmine agachándose hacia ellas.

-N... no, estoy bien... en serio... -se destapó la boca y tragó una bocanada de aire.

¿Segura?

-S... sí...

-Pues... bueno...

Las tres se pusieron de pie y fueron de regreso al local. Jasmine se despidió, le dijo a Hermione algo de que la llamara más seguido y las dos chicas y el bebé salieron otra vez por la puerta de adelante.

¿Podrás llegar apareciéndote en el baño o la bodega de la cafetería o algo-le preguntó Hermione, cruzando la calle-. Si no usa un par de días la Tienda de Mascotas pero no abuses que a la señora no le gusta mucho que lleguen y le sobresalten los clientes. Ya sabes que ella le vende a muggles como todos en la calle.

-Sí, sí, muchas gracias amiga, por todo, pero ya ¡basta de sermones-le increpó, bromeando, ya recuperada.

-Que mala eres -entraron a la tienda y fueron hasta el fondo-. Yo tengo que regresar a buscar unos archivos al Ministerio pero tu regresa a tu departamento si quieres.

-Sí, creo que eso haré. Muchas gracias, de veras.

-No hay problema. Pero piensa mejor las cosas que estas haciendo con tu vida ¿sí?

Y se marchó, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. ¿Se refería a Malfoy?

Entró a la chimenea aún pensando y lanzó los polvos. Una vez en su casa corrió al baño. Las nauseas volvieron y la hicieron vomitar reiteradas veces en el váter. ¿Qué le pasaba? El día había sido muy largo, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para estar fatigada. Recordaba haber comido bien, así que no encontraba una razón. Se confortó con pensar que era por todas las emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo y se fue a acostar temprano.

- 0 -

Amanda estaba teniendo un mal momento en el nuevo trabajo que le habían asignado. Y qué peor, ahora era la nueva asistente personal de Draco Malfoy, el único culpable de las calamidades de su mejor amiga. Quiso haber gritado cuando se lo comunicaron, pero no podía. Su sueldo comparado con el de secretaria de ahora en adelante era casi un 300 mayor, no tenia porqué quejarse salvo ser la sirviente directa de ese patán. En su primer día, Malfoy le ordenó contestar todas las cartas que había recibido de algunas personas que lo consideraban sospechoso de lo publicado en el Chismógrafo, además, redactar una carta pidiendo una indemnización y limpieza de imagen para el banco Gringotts, que ahora con sus chismes corriendo dentro había bajado un poco sus acciones en la bolsa de comercio mágica internacional.

Ya eran como las siete de la tarde. Estaba desesperándose por saber algo de Ginny pero no podía desocupar sus labores un segundo. A la hora de la salida intentó ir a el departamento de su amiga por red flú pero su chimenea estaba desconectada, después quiso aparecerse pero tampoco pudo. Seguro Ginny había dejado todo cerrado para que no la molestaran y para evitarse molestias como la de la noche anterior cuando Malfoy llegó inesperadamente. No quiso molestarla enviando una lechuza y se fue a su casa, preocupada.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Ginny se pudo levantar bastante bien de salud y fue a su primer día de trabajo. Estuvo todo el día en la cafetería por lo que no llegó a su casa hasta las tres de la tarde que era cuando terminaba su turno. Le había ido bastante bien, no tubo problema alguno ni con los nombres de las 22 variedades de café que tenía el local, ni con los nombres de los acompañantes que eran casi las mismas que las del mundo mágico. En el banco ya estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con la moneda británica así que tampoco se aproblemó con los pagos ni con la caja ni con las propinas. El trabajo era mejor de lo esperado, y sobretodo porque en ningún momento recordó a Malfoy. Eso sí extrañaba a Amanda y se decidió a un día invitarla al café, quizás el sábado que era cuando no trabajaba en el banco.

Así pasó la semana. Ginny no había tenido más que un par de mareos nada graves, seguro porque lo que la había hecho enfermar se le había pasado, así que el viernes en la noche le envió una lechuza a Amanda para que la visitara al día siguiente en la cafetería como a las tres, al terminar su turno. Amanda se alegró de ver noticias de su amiga y acudió puntual aquel sábado en la cafetería, a la que había llegado a la manera muggle.

¡Ginny-gritó al verla caminado hacia el mesón.

¡Amanda, viniste!

-Cómo no iba a venir... necesitaba salir y hacer algo diferente, te lo juro. He tenido una semana pésima -dijo sentándose en una de las tantas mesas. Ginny se quitó el delantal y lo guardó en su locker personal para irse a sentar con ella, llevando dos café helado-. Debe ser magnífico trabajar aquí¡es muy bonito!

-Si sé, tuve mucha suerte. Obvio que no es lo mismo que en el banco, pero es genial. El ambiente es muy agradable.

-Me doy cuenta... -le dio un sorbo al café helado-. ¡Delicioso!

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Sí, yo también. Como te decía, esta semana ha sido horrible, de lo peor...

¿Y para qué te llamaba la señora Spencer al final?

-Eso mismo tenía ganas de contarte, me ascendieron -dijo desanimada.

¿Sí¡Wow, genial! Pero no pareces muy animada...

-No, qué crees... -no estaba segura de decirle, así que hizo unos segundos tomando un poco más de su vaso-. Soy asistente...

¿De verdad? Mira... ¿y de qué?

-De quién querrás decir...

¿De quién-repitió, interesadísima.

-Mmm... Malfoy...

¿Ah, quién?

Sí, el helado del café le congeló el cerebro y la hizo entender mal.

-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy -dijo Amanda, entre dientes y frunciendo el seño.

-Me estas... me estás cargando¿verdad-se puso nerviosa. Milagrosamente no se había acordado de Malfoy desde el estúpido martes y ahora la imagen del rubio platinado regresaba a su cabeza nítidamente. Sintió un horroroso escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando Amanda negó.

-Es cierto... y es peor de lo que te imaginas, Gin. ¡No hace nada! Esta todo el día ahí sentado y me manda de aquí para allá a hacer todo lo que diga. No sé porqué no lo despidieron...

-Ya sabíamos que no lo iban a despedir... -susurró, aún conmocionada, mirando su vaso.

-Si... pero bueno. Espero que mi ascenso no sea permanente, porque no lo aguanto.

-Y... -levantó su cabeza hacia ella y la atravesó con la mirada, asustando a Amanda¿me mencionó alguna vez?

La pelinegra se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Ginny pegó un puñetazo en la mesa. Terminaron sus café helado en silencio y luego Ginny se levantó a anotarse en una hoja detrás del mesón. Salieron caminando con Amanda hacia la calle por la que bajaron viendo las tiendas, aunque Ginny estaba como ida.

-...no debería seguir insistiendo en el tema, pero sabes que ayer llegó hasta la oficina una de las chicas con las que Malfoy suele salir, Denisse. Le dijo que estaba segura que el jefe de Gringotts acusado era él pero ¿sabes qué? El imbécil lo negó completamente. Le dijo que era ingenua y un montón de cosas más que no alcancé a escuchar.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ginny se desvaneció en medio de la calle y Amanda apenas alcanzó a agarrarla para que no se golpeara la cabeza. Un grupo de muggles que pasaba por allí las rodeó sugiriendo llamar una ambulancia pero Amanda insistió en que sólo necesitaba un vaso de agua, así que casi luchando con la gente rompió el círculo y con la ayuda de dos hombres la llevó hasta adentro de una juguetería. Allí intentó reanimarla con agua y apenas Ginny abrió un poco los ojos la arrastró hasta el baño y la tomó fuerte del brazo para desaparecerse y llevarla hasta St. Mungo.

Una vez allí, Amanda se puso en la fila para preguntarle a la recepcionista adónde debía ir por un desmayo. Por lo cual, la bruma malhumorada respondió:

¡Segundo piso!

De ahí llegaron a unos modernos ascensores instalados hace un par de años y subieron por ellos hasta aquel piso, donde fueron hasta una puerta de revisión general.

-Buenas tardes¿en qué les ayudo-preguntó un sanador que se les acercó.

-Buenas -respondió Amanda-. Mi amiga Ginny se desmayó en plena vía pública muggle sin motivo aparente, y como pude ver ahora está palidísima...

-Veamos. Pase por aquí.

Ginny no emitió palabra y fue a sentarse en una mesa-camilla. El sanador le tomó la temperatura y luego con la varita hizo una floritura que la rodeó de polvos plateados brillantes. Después tomó el brazo de Ginny y le tomó el pulso.

¿Cómo te sientes?

-Horrible... -susurró.

Luego le vinieron nauseas de nuevo, lo que el sanador notó y dejó al momento de chequearla, pasándole un posillo para vomitar.

-No se necesita mucho para saber qué es lo que tiene, señorita...

-Weasley -dijo Amanda.

-Weasley -repitió el sanador-. Usted está embarazada.

****

Continuará...

Respuesta a los Reviews:

eire: Hola! Bueno no importa, es que con esto del cambio de letra ya no aparece enseguida apenas le pone que te busque las D/G en español, sino que además hay que ponerle "Rating: All". Y bueno... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y como siempre espero tus opiniones y especulaciones respecto a el mismo!

zoe simitis: Holas! Pues bueno no importa al menos dejaste review en el anterior xD; pues que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y espero ahora te siga buscando porque soy una maldita... xD Malfoy, sí, esta vez quise retratarlo a la manera más apegada a los libros porque no lo había hecho así y... pues querrás saber como se toma la "nueva noticia". Y ahí te dejo: intrigada, jaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual!

Fabisa: Jejeje no sé porqué creo que el review se anduvo cortando, casi siempre pasa cuando uno quiere hacer el famoso emoticón del "enojado a rabiar" xD Pero en fin ojalá te haya gustado este cap... y weno espero tu review!

Sthefany Weasley: Hola! Pues bueno, sí. Es un insensible... y no te imaginas lo que se viene... Aparte bueno, sí, yo igual espero que Ginny tenga más dignidad y no se ande arrastrando tanto xD pero no soy yo, es mi imaginación... xD reclámale a ella jajaja. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y espero igual tus comentarios de él!

Andy-Wm: Una vez más se comprueba lo mala que soy pero de verdad ¡no soy yo! Sale de mi mano así sin más y no puedo controlarlo xD. Siempre excusándome, que pena me doy a mi misma u.u La verdad sí pensé un lugar más cerca de Inglaterra pero quería darle más... ¿cómo se dice?... no recuerdo la palabra exacta pero como así, que haya más tensión... y bueno pues espero te haya deleitado este cap xD. A ver que me dices de lo que pasó...

Hermy Black: Cierto a Draco le hacen falta unos buenos pastelazos por imbécil pero qué se le va a hacer... aquí él es el malo... parate de mí claro está xD. Ojalá ye haya gustado este capi.

Luciana: Hola! Gracias n.n Malfoy está mal... muy mal, pero hay que hacerle recapacitar¿no? Ya veremos cómo... Y la verdad casi ni salió en el capi pero ya veremos en el próximo cuando sepa (si es que llega a saber... te dejo con la duda)... eso. Y Ginny pues igual está pasando por un momento no muy bueno en su vida que espero tanto como tú que se arregle, jeje. Espero te agrade este cap y me comentes lo que sea te haya parecido.

laurana-malfoy-rin: Holas! Sí y por eso mismo te fijas que Ginny bloqueó el sistema? Porque tiene que haber una forma... digo eso de aparecerse y las chimeneas me parece una invasión a la privacidad; uno no podría andar de aquí para allá si el dueño de casa nbo te quiere recibir, imagínate. Bueno pues ya viste y además ya se verá lo que piensa Draco, quizás no aquí y quizás no en tres capis más pero... ya veremos, eso es todo. Bueno te cuento; lo que pasó con el fic era que me lo borraron (por suerte fue sólo ese y no todos) y no me dejaban subir ningún capítulo de ninguna cosa hasta siete días después... o catorce, no me acuerdo bien. Al menos se podían dejar reviews y eso sino me mataba ahí mismo y les interponía una demanda legal... xD no sé... Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y me digas que opinas de él!

Hitomi Felton: Hello! Jajaja faltas de ideas, lo pero que le puede pasar a un escritor. Bueno muchas gracias y ya pronto Ginny va a hablar con Draco, que de eso no te quepa duda xD. Ojalá te haya gustado el capi y espero tu review!

Luthien: Leves mareos... ojalá no hubiera pasado de eso pero ya ves. Y si tenía problemas imagínate ahora... Draco ya recapacitará con el tiempo o con una buena cachetada xD. Y ya pues ojalá te haya gustado este capi y espero tus comentarios.

MokY: Bueno pues ya vez es que tiene que sufrir! Soy una maldita la verdad pero la vida no es todo color de rosas y si puedo amargarle la existencia a mis personajes para desahogarme pues lo hago... aunque esta vez no vaya al caso xD, quise poner a Ginny bien sufrida porque siempre en mis fics es como... una explosión de alegría xD. Bueno ojalá te haya gustado este capi y me dejes un nuevo review!... y... el... Fred...Herms?... (Conny se pone a silbar mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose la desentendida...)

PUBLICIDAD: Sí, ya sé que les gusta ver sufrir a Ginny, no se hagan... la promoción del día es para el fic **¿Existe la felicidad sin el amor?** de mi amiguita **MokY**... léanlo y se van a dar cuenta de por qué lo digo ;).


	5. Nuestra misma razón

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Amor inalcanzable

Capítulo 5: Nuestra misma razón

  
__

Luego le vinieron nauseas de nuevo, lo que el sanador notó y dejó al momento de chequearla, pasándole un posillo para vomitar.

No se necesita mucho para saber qué es lo que tiene, señorita...

Weasley -dijo Amanda.

Weasley -repitió el sanador-. Usted está embarazada.

�¡Qué-chillaron las dos a la vez, asustando al sanador.

Sí. Dos meses aproximadamente. Miren los síntomas, son...

Pero Ginny no estaba interesada en escuchar los síntomas. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Tenía que haberlo tenido desde el presente. La posibilidad de haberse quedado embarazada siempre estuvo allí. Sexo sin protección... ahora sí que parecía lejano el tiempo en que se acostaba con Malfoy. �¿Por qué todas las cosas le pasaban a ella! De Malfoy... un bebé de Malfoy... Malfoy¿el papá de su bebé? Cerró los ojos. La mente se le fue a alguna parte y el peso del cuerpo aumentó considerablemente, haciéndola desmayarse.

¡Ginny-Amanda se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Enervate-susurró el sanador apuntándola con la varita y ordenándole a otro que le trajera una poción estabilizadora emocional, que se la trajeron al segundo y él se la hizo beber a Ginny, que aún estaba fuera de sí. -Reposo -ordenó, alzando las cejas-. Esta chica necesita descansar...

0 -

Se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio platinado echándolo hacia atrás y resopló. Ni el cigarrillo en su mano hacía calmar sus ansias. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era Ginny. Nadie más que Ginny. Ya no podía negarlo, ya no podía encontrar excusas que le sirvieran para decir "no la necesito, puedo buscarme otra". Porque eso era mentira. Y una semana había bastado para comprobárselo. Una larguísima semana sin estar con ella, sin siquiera verla por la oficina, sin siquiera haber podido comunicarse con ella. ¿Estaba en su departamento, se estaba ocultando¡CÓMO PODÍA SABERLO, si ella había desaparecido del mapa! Sería imbécil, realmente estúpido haber obligado a Branch que se lo dijese. Él sabía perfectamente que ella era la mejor amiga de la chica y que sabía donde estaba, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se supiera que seguía detrás de Ginny. Ya no podía confiar en nadie de ese banco sin arriesgar el empleo. No tenía ni la menor intención de irse a Moscú. Menos de un mes... sí, claro.

Su casa estaba tan silenciosa como siempre. Sí, casa, porque a ese lugar no se le podía llamar hogar. Nunca había tenido uno realmente, pero éste, que era suyo y sólo suyo, no era su hogar. Estaba tentando de parase e irse de ese vacío lugar inmediatamente, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Tomó pergamino, pluma y tinta y redactó un rápido mensaje para Jossie. En la noche tenía un evento en la mansión del dueño del Emporio de la Escoba y ya había elegido que ella fuera su acompañante. Y quizás, así, distraerse. Haber si lograba sacarse a Ginny de la cabeza.

0 -

Casi al anochecer, Ginny se encontró sentada en la cocina de su casa. Amanda pasaba junto a ella y luego volvía hacia atrás, sin saber porqué. Pero miró a su lado y encontró la razón. Había allí sobre la mesa al menos tres recipientes, algunas cajas abiertas, un saco de harina y varias cosas más. En uno de los recipientes una masa se revolvía sola. Amanda tarareaba una canción de un grupo muggle llamado Nickelback, que le gustaba mucho, a la vez que regresaba con otra caja en la mano y echaba su contenido en polvo sobre la mezcla.

... it's not like you to say sorry (no es de ti decir perdón)... -cantaba la pelinegra.

¿Qué cocinas-preguntó Ginny, interesada, mirándola.

Oh, Ginny¡al fin me hablas-dio un saltito-. Mira, estaba cocinando un pastel -dijo apuntando la mezcla, luego regresó hacia atrás y siguió tarareando-. These five words in my head, scream: are we having fun yet? (Esas cinco palabras en mi cabeza... gritando¿Todavía nos estamos divirtiendo?)

¿Y qué cantas?

Una canción... -dijo ella, riéndose.

Yaaa, pero respóndeme...

Se llama, "How you remind me" (Cómo me recuerdas).

Ah... y ¿qué dice? Digo que trata.

Mmm... -se paró a pensar, con una mano en el mentón-. Es un poco complicada... de describir. Mejor lee la letra -sacó un pedazo de papel de un taco que tenía Ginny sobre el mesón y le dio un golpecito con la varita que sacó del bolsillo delantero del delantal-. Toma... -se lo dio.

Ginny leyó y releyó al menos unas cinco veces la letra completa.

¡Vaya-susurró.

Parece la historia de tu vida¿verdad-se rió, deteniendo la cuchara que revolvía. Le echó dos huevos e hizo que se siguiera revolviendo.

Sí, bueno... algo así...

¿Y qué te puedo contar para subirte el ánimo, amiga-se puso las manos en las caderas.

Qué vas a hacer. Qué se puede hacer. Nada, nada, nada... Aquí estoy...

...y tengo que continuar con mi vida -recitó Amanda, continuando la típica frase de teleserie o novela rosa-. Sí quieres ayudarme, déjame tranquila. No importa lo que hagas o digas, no me harás cambiar de idea -continuó. Se las sabía de memoria.

¡Amanda, basta-exclamó aburrida Ginny.

Ginny -Amanda habló con un tono de voz grave y cortante, sentándose a su lado-. Tienes que relajarte un poco. Ahora no es llegar y vivir, ahora eres tú y esa criatura que llevas dentro, y que no tiene la culpa de nada. No te puedes alterar por cosas mínimas.

¿Y cómo se supone que no deba alterarme-hablaba con un hilo de voz-. El padre de mi bebé no sabe que es padre. Yo no puedo volver a verlo porque me hace mal¡pero sí quiero! Y para finalizar es algo que nunca podrá ser, porque él está allí -apuntó hacia el techo, y yo estoy ac�-y apuntó hacia el suelo.

¿O sea que no le vas a decir a Malfoy?

No puedo.

¿Por qué?

Ahí sí que no habría esperanza alguna de que pudiéramos estar juntos otra vez, él no va a querer...

¡Pero dijiste que no querías!

No podía... no puedo... yo no...

Ginny, te estás confundiendo de nuevo -Sacó la cuchara del platillo; la mezcla estaba lista, así que se puso de pie y siguió hablando-Malfoy te trata como quiere y no te respeta, ni te quiere. Antes tú no lo querías.

Ni me imaginaba llegar a quererlo alguna vez... si lo hubiera sabido antes...

Ya no lo supiste. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y yo creo que tiene derecho a saber que va a ser papá. Sí, talvez pasó una semana y lograste ciertamente... olvidarlo -puntualizó, adivinando el pensamiento de Ginny, pero con ese bebé va a estar siempre presente en tu vida.

¿Y sí...?

¡Ni siquiera lo pienses-dio un respingo, asustada-. Ginny, es un niño. ¡Una vida! Y no nos vamos a poner a hablar ahora; a discutir sobre eso, que ya habíamos hablado de eso una vez¿te acuerdas? Una vez cuando salió el tema en una reunión. Y tú te mostraste en contra.

Era distinto... yo no estaba preñada de un bebé indeseado...

No uses esa palabra... -susurró Amanda cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de moverse de un lado para otro. Luego metió el pastel en el horno muggle y se volvió a juntar junto a ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, emitiendo un suspiro. De pronto una idea -descabellada por cierto- llegó a su cabeza. ¿Y si...

¿Y si usara al bebé para hacer que Draco...

Ni se te ocurra. Ya estás... bastante loca. Deja de pensar en ese bebé un momento y relájate -se puso de pie-. Te voy a preparar una infusión de boldo o manzanilla: elige.

Manzanilla.

Vale.

Así siguieron por largo rato, sin dirigirse la palabra. Ginny bebía su manzanilla y Amanda vigilaba el pastel, con los brazos cruzados. Cuando estuvo listo lo sacó, se sirvieron y comieron tranquilas. Después Amanda se despidió, Ginny la acompañó hasta la chimenea y se fue a su casa. La pelirroja se quedó observando con la nariz arrugada el fuego por unos minutos hasta que súbitamente se le cerraron los ojos y se quedó dormida. Diez horas después saliendo de una espantosa pesadilla Ginny abrió los ojos y vio el fuego aún vivo ardiendo en la chimenea. La luz inundaba el lugar. Ya había amanecido hace un rato.

Era el momento de hacerle una visita a Malfoy.

Fue a su habitación, tomó una ducha, se cambió de ropa, se maquilló un poco, pasó el cepillo tres veces por su cabello y regresó a la salita. Se paró frente a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flú del aparador y los lanzó al fuego. Cuando se puso verde entró y los lanzó, gritando:

¡A la mansión de Draco Malfoy!

Se sorprendió, aún le estaba permitido el paso. Una vez que las cenizas se disiparon, pudo ver que todo el living estaba bañado por una tenue luz blanca que se colaba por las ventanas. ¿En qué lugar podía estar a esas horas? Bueno, a las siete de la mañana... ¡un domingo! Quizás estaba en el estudio. Sí, el estudio, allí debía estar.

Caminó sin hacer ruido hacia el pasillo, pues la alfombra amortiguaba los pasos. Abrió la fina puerta de madera blanca y se encontró con una habitación en sombras. Respiró profundo. Allí no estaba. ¿Qué le quedaba? La habitación. La habitación, debía haberlo pensado primero. Estaba durmiendo, obviamente estaba durmiendo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Abrió ahora la puerta de caoba que flanqueaba el paso a la habitación de Malfoy. La abrió con cuidado, pues de seguro estaba durmiendo.

Un segundo después, su piel perdía todo color. Draco dormía plácidamente en su cama, con una mujer que ella no lograba reconocer en brazos. O que Ginny no conocía, simplemente. Cómo no lo imaginó antes. Draco ya se había olvidado de ella, e incluso la había reemplazado. Era un cerdo. Frunció los labios y volvió a cerrar la puerta y se desapareció.

Al otro lado, Draco miraba la misma puerta con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción en la cara. Ginny todavía se moría por él.

Y bueno, no podía hacer otra cosa. Llegó tarde, pero llegó. Y lo había visto con Jossie en la cama, qué mejor. Y qué mejor que haber apreciado ese espectáculo; ver a Ginny casi desvanecerse al verlos allí en la cama. Pero de pronto sintió una sensación que le indicaba vacío, culpa, en el estómago. Quizás qué sería de la vida de Ginny ahora. En qué trabajaría, si había encontrado trabajo. Quizás era prostituta o algo así, pensó, y eso lo hizo sentir mucho, mucho peor. Era su culpa. Por su culpa Ginny había perdido el empleo. Quizás de haber tenido un asistente más eficiente y menos hablador, o quizás de haber ocultado mejor su ¿relación, o quizás, por último, de no haberla metido en eso. Pero allí ya no era él el único culpable, Ginny también lo era, ella nunca se había resistido a nada.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Una parte de sí le decía que no se metiera. Miró a Jossie acurrucada en su pecho, y se dijo que las cosas estaban mejor ahora, porque Jossie ni trabajaba en el banco, y problemas no habrían. Pero no era así en absoluto. Su corazón por primera vez le estaba hablando. O bueno, no exactamente hablando, pero le mandaba pequeñas señales que le decían lo que tenía que hacer. Eso no había sucedido antes, según él. No iba a volver con Ginny, pero al menos podía ayudar para que recuperara el empleo en Gringotts¿no?

0 -

Ginny había regresado a su casa, yendo inmediatamente a su habitación para largarse a llorar sobre su cama como siempre que se sentía terrible lo hacía. Estaba celosa, celosísima, y no sólo eso. Ahora sí no quedaba forma de que ella volviera con Draco. Sabía que si le decía que estaba embarazada él le diría que le pagaría todo al bebé sin obligarse a conocerlo ni nada, porque problemas de dinero era lo último que Draco tenía y a ella no le haría el más mínimo caso. Draco no tenía sentimientos y si había cambiado un año con ella por una semana con otra de un día para otro... no le importaba. No quería importarle. No... mejor dicho, no podía importarle.

Ahora tenía una vida nueva. Iba a tener ese bebé y quererlo como si fuera de cualquier padre, porque era su hijo, sólo de ella, y de nadie más.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, se secó la cara con la mano y se dijo que nunca más iba a derramar una miserable lágrima por él. Se volvió a arreglar un poco y volvió a la chimenea. Para cerrar de una buena vez ese capítulo, tenía que hablar con su familia y aclararles todo. Esperar pacientemente que la perdonasen y una vez que eso pasara todo volvería a ser como antes con ellos. O casi.

0 -

Draco se despidió de Jossie y se regresó a su estudio. Sacó algunos títulos de la biblioteca personal sobre Gringotts. Títulos como "Historia de Gringotts" y "Gringotts hoy", para tratar de encontrar alguna excepción a la regla para que Ginny pudiera recuperar su puesto.

Un par de horas después no lograba encontrar nada referente a eso. Suponía que el banco tenía cualquier excepción muy bien cubierta, así que tendría que ir a la oficina aunque estuviera cerrada y revisar todos y cada uno de los libros de la constitución del banco que tenía en su oficina. Así lo hizo.

0 -

La habían entendido, o eso creyó. Ginny estaba en el patio de La Madriguera jugando con uno de sus tantos sobrinos a las escondidas después del tradicional almuerzo familiar de domingo al que no asistía hace tiempo. Tenía que practicar, pues pronto ella sería madre, y sus únicas referencias eran aquellas, en su familia. Todos la habían escuchado, habían escuchado una larga historia. Después de todo, al que más costó convencer fue a Ron; pero era obvio, porque desde el colegio que odiaba a Malfoy y no podía perdonar a su hermana así como así, pero al final -igual que todos- lo hizo.

¡Atrapado!

Claro que fue bastante censurada la historia que les contó. No les dijo que lo único que hacía era acostarse con él, ni tampoco les contó sobre la noche en que... fue a hacerle "eso" a su departamento. Menos les comentó dónde estaba trabajando para cumplir con Hermione pero sí que había ido a ver a Draco esa misma mañana y les dijo lo que sintió y de lo que se dio cuenta en ese momento. Y todos la aprobaron y le dieron la razón. Ahora volvía a contar con su familia, y sintió un dejo de felicidad que necesitaba, que de verdad necesitaba.

¿Tía Ginny¡Tíaaa¿Dónde estás tía? Ah, ya te vi¡atrapada!

Lo cargó y le dio unas vueltas en el aire.

0 -

Cerró un pesado título y se restregó los ojos. Ya era de noche y no había encontrado nada. Lo que necesitaba era la ayuda de algún buscador de Internet, pero él no lo pensó de esa manera. También hubiera querido salir de su oficina y colarse a la de alguno de los otros jefes, o al archivo general del banco, pero lo primero implicaba burlar potentes hechizos de seguridad para entrar la oficina cerrada de otro jefe y lo segundo le decía que tenía que esperar de todas maneras hasta el día siguiente, cuando el banco abriría.

Dejó escapar un bostezó, con la varita ordenó los libros y se regresó a su mansión a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Y así, a la mañana siguiente regresó a su oficina. Apenas su "vecino" de al frente llegó a su oficina fue hacia él para pedirle todos los libros que poseyera sobre la constitución de Gringotts, y cuando Amanda llegó al trabajo y le pidió instrucciones, le ordenó que llenara algunos formularios pendientes y que se mantuviera ocupada lejos de su vista. Ella, extrañada, aceptó sin chistar y al salir de la oficina privada le lanzó una rara mirada de compasión. Sentía pena por él, ya que a ninguna persona le gustaría que le ocultaran un hijo, por muy cruel, maldito o despiadado que fuera o haya sido.

Más tarde, Draco se preparó un café y mientras se lo tomaba encontró lo que buscaba. No era exactamente lo que quería -un caso anterior parecido al suyo- pero al menos servía, y mucho. Ahora sí podía hacer que Ginny regresara a Gringotts. Si pensó que buscar entre miles de libros era lo más difícil, se había equivocado. Tendría que ir a hablar con ella y convencerla de alguna manera de volver. El gran problema era que ya no se hablaban, y de seguro ella lo odiaba como a nada en el mundo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que su trabajo le importara más que sus sentimientos y le aceptara la proposición que tenía que hacerle.

Se paró y fue hasta la salita que se anteponía a su oficina, y encontró a Amanda en su escritorio, escribiendo.

Branch, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sí, hoy Malfoy sí que estaba raro. Había roto el patrón de "obedece mis órdenes" de toda la primera semana de trabajo y... ¿ahora le pedía un favor? O era una simple orden pero había cambiado la manera de darla... ¡Y para colmo se sentaba en la silla frente a ella como si fuera un vulgar secretario!

¿Qué necesita, señor Malfoy-recitó ella.

Escucha... -miró a su alrededor, preocupándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, no quieres perder tu puesto¿no?

Claro que no... -respondió, aunque pensaba que quizás quería tener un puesto peor pero con un mejor jefecito...

Bueno, entonces no cometas el error que cometió tu antecesor. Tú supiste porqué lo despedí.

Eh... eso creo, señor.

Por andar divulgando cosas del jefe.

Ah, sí, señor Malfoy -claro que lo sabía. ¿Qué quería decir Malfoy?

Y yo sé que eres muy amiga de Ginny.

Cómo no lo pensó. Era claro que quería preguntar de Ginny. ¿Porqué sino tanto rodeo?

Bueno¿a qué se debe todo esto, señor Malfoy-Por muy curiosa que se sintiera, no podía pasar a ser casi irrespetuosa.

¿Me puedes decir dónde trabaja Ginny ahora?

Eh... ¿Le decía, o no le decía? Mejor que sí... ¿Pero y si Ginny se enojaba?

Entiendo que Ginny te haya dicho que no me dijeras nada de nada de ella, y no te estoy obligando a que me digas, sólo te lo pido como favor.

No la estaba obligando. Bien, eso estaba mejor. Quizás debía consultar a Ginny si podía decirle antes... pero qué más daba. Si a Ginny le daba un ataque cardiaco sería porque el destino así lo habrá predispuesto.

Trabaja en un local muggle, es un poco difícil acceder...

¿Un local muggle¿Qué tipo de local muggle?

Una cafetería.

Una cafetería, eso estaba bien, pensó Draco.

¿Puedes llevarme allá a la hora del almuerzo?

¿Qué-soltó, estupefacta-. Digo... no creo que pueda...

Si pudieras vas a recibir una bonificación extra con tu sueldo, te lo aseguro.

Pero eso no le interesaba mucho a Amanda, más le importaba lo que iba a suceder con Ginny... en todo caso un extra de dinero no le haría nada mal. Nada mal. Al final, accedió.

Está bien. Yo lo voy a llevar allá.

Y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Amanda se colocó el abrigo y golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Draco. Él la hizo entrar. También llevaba su abrigo muggle puesto y tenía la chimenea encendida.

Tú primero -le dijo, haciéndola pasar a la chimenea primero. Le pasó el pocillo con polvos flú.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la tienda de mascotas y luego cruzaron hasta el café, pero Amanda se disculpó y dijo que su madre la esperaba para almorzar, así que se marchó dejando a Draco solo.

Draco titubeó antes de abrir la puerta del local. Por el vidrio intentó mirar hacia dentro, pero no vio a Ginny. Empujó la puerta y entró al cálido lugar, sintiéndose enseguida envuelto por el aroma a café y vainilla. Al hacer sonar la campañilla, muchas miradas se voltearon hacia él, y se quedaron viéndolo hasta que fue al mesón y preguntó por Ginny.

Fue a comprar algunas cosas al almacén de la esquina, pero regresa enseguida -le dijo Jasmine, escudriñando con la mirada a tan "especial" cliente-. ¿Le sirvo algo mientras espera?

Mmm. No, gracias -Y se fue a sentar a una mesa cercana.

Tres minutos después llegó Ginny con sendas bolsas en las manos y sin percatarse de la presencia de Draco fue hasta el mesón y le entregó las bolsas a Jasmine.

Y aquí está el cambio... -le entregó unas monedas.

Oye, ese chico de allí atrás te busca -le apuntó a Draco. Ginny se volteó y sintió una sacudida en el estómago.

¿Me cubres-le susurró, aturdida.

Sí, anda.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, que jugaba con una servilleta. Draco no se dio cuenta hasta que Ginny quedó parada a pocos metros de él.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí-le preguntó, apretando los puños y tratando de mantener la compostura.

Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Te puedes sentar, por favor?

Ginny tomó la silla y la separó de la mesa en un largo procedimiento, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Finalmente se sentó.

¿Así que?

¿Te gustaría recuperar tu empleo en Gringotts-le preguntó seriamente, desconcertándola.

¿Qué quieres-le espetó. Era obvio que quería algo a cambio, si no, no haría semejante pregunta.

Nada -dijo Draco, lacónicamente-. ¿Te gustaría recuperar tu empleo, sí o no?

¿Por qué me preguntas eso¿Acaso no encontraron a nadie que ocupara el puesto y...?

No, no, eso no. Respóndeme.

¡Pero dime el porqué primero!

Ginny¿quieres, o no quieres?

Se tomó unos segundos para pensárselo. La respuesta era tan clara como el agua, por supuesto que quería. Pero no podía llegar y decirle que sí, que deseaba volver al banco con todo su corazón, porque intuía que se traía algo entre manos. Draco no era bueno porque sí.

Sí, sí me gustaría -susurró, bajando la mirada.

Ok, con eso basta. Mira, después que te despidieron me puse a averiguar sí...

¿Por qué quieres que vuelva-lo cortó, volviéndolo a mirar.

¿Me dejas seguir-preguntó él, de vuelta. Ginny apretó los labios, sonrojándose, y asintió-. Vale. El caso es que estaba averiguando si hubiera forma de que volvieras porque aunque tú no lo creas encuentro muy injustas las políticas del banco con respecto a... bueno, lo que pasó. Quedó la grande, es cierto también, pero no podía ser que te despidieran así.

No le podía decir "es que me sentí culpable"¿verdad?

¿Y la encontraste?

Sí, pero es algo... no sé si difícil, pero extraño. ¿Qué quiero decir? Tendrías que presentar un certificado, que bueno en este caso un certificado falso, de que estás embarazada. Se supone que no pueden despedir a las embarazadas o discapacitadas, y más difícil sería que te rompieras una pierna y dijeras que la tenías rota de antes que te despidieran, así que pensé que podías hacer eso. Fingir que estás embarazada. Luego una vez que recuperes el empleo puedes decir que lo perdiste y qué se yo. ¿Qué opinas?

Pero Ginny no pudo decir nada, estaba demasiado absorta. Draco le pedía que fingiera un embarazo. �¿Qué fingiera un embarazo, siendo que así estaba, y que más encima él era el pap�!

Lo siento, Malfoy, yo no puedo hacer eso.

¿Por qué? El certificado lo puedes conseguir en un dos por tres.

No es por eso. Yo no puedo fingir que estoy embarazada -tenía la mirada perdida-. Porque lo estoy.

****

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: _Uff, lo siento. El capítulo es más largo que los otros porque no encuentro otra forma de disculparme por no actualizar antes. Y tengo mis motivos: **1.** Me fui a la playa por algo más que una semana. **2.** No tengo más internet en casa, lo que es lo peor que pudo haber pasado (según yo) ya que las tarifas están más altas que nunca y mi papá considera que no se puede seguir derrochando el sueldo en teléfono. Así que nada más me queda esperar que en Marzo o Abril se contrate Banda Ancha o algo así... y si no, no, y tendré que subir los capítulos desde un cyber como ahora. Así que no esperen actualizaciones tan seguidas, sorry. Por este mismo motivo no puedo responder los reviews porque mi tiempo (y dinero) es escaso pero gracias de todos modos y espero su opinión de este capítulo!_


	6. Ansiedad

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Amor inalcanzable

Capítulo 6: Ansiedad

  
__

"Lo siento, Malfoy, yo no puedo hacer eso"

"¿Por qué? El certificado lo puedes conseguir en un dos por tres"

"No es por eso. Yo no puedo fingir que estoy embarazada" tenía la mirada perdida. "Porque lo estoy"

Draco soltó una carcajada. Sí que Ginny podía ser ocurrente a veces. Pero ella no se reía, al contrario, parecía más seria que nunca.

"A ver? Repítelo" le ordenó con un tono lúdico.

"Estoy embarazada, Draco"

"Exactamente, Ginny. Muy bien. Suenas... perfectamente convincente" su voz aún sonaba risueña.

"¿Crees que es una broma?" preguntó Ginny, muy dolida por la actuación de Draco.

"¿Y no se supone que lo sea?" le contra-preguntó él, ahora sonriendo.

Pero Ginny no sonrió. No sonrió y no sólo eso, sino que su labio inferior tembló y cerró los ojos, apretándolos mucho, casi torturando a sus párpados.

"No... puedo... creerlo..." murmuró luego, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, y soltó un sollozo que hizo estremecer a Draco.

"¿Qué?" preguntó éste, desconcertado. "Es... verdad?" La pelirroja no respondió, sólo sollozó más fuerte. "Perra!" susurró entonces vagamente, lo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso, una vez más.

"Maldito seas, Malfoy... ¿no tienes una gota de sensibilidad?" soltó rápido y furiosa una vez que se destapó la cara, y el vio sus ojos enrojecidos, húmedos, y sendos surcos de lágrimas bajando por el rostro -ahora algo sonrosado- de Ginny.

"Quieres... que tenga sensibilidad... si te fuiste a embarazar por ahí quizás con quién?" masculló, todavía con ese tono vago, incapaz de creer lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo.

"¿Insinúas que me acosté con alguien por ahí y me embaracé?"

"Siempre haz sido libre de hacer lo que quieras..."

Basta. Ella no iba a soportar ese tipo de insultos. Nunca iba a caer tan bajo como para sentirse tan humillada por un estúpido de cabello rubio con aires de grandeza demasiado altos.

"¿No se te hace un poco la idea de que el único con el que me he estado acostando por ahí es contigo?"

Eso lo dijo en voz tan alta que medio local giró las cabezas hacia ellos. Incluso Jasmine se dio cuenta de que se iba a armar la Tercera Guerra Mundial en su cafetería y no podía permitir eso, pero como buena espectadora quiso esperar un poco.

"Sí, claro, Ginny. Ahora échamelas a mí" contestó automáticamente Draco. "Que gran mentirosa eres! Estoy seguro... de que... sólo es un recurso para que yo vuelva contigo... no es eso?"

"¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decirme eso?" exclamó. "Tú me viniste a buscar. Tú viniste solito sin que nadie te lo pidiera... ¿qué no te das cuenta que no te quiero ver nunca más en vida y me sigues acosando?"

"Otra mentira más..."

La situación estaba casi incontrolable así que Jasmine decidió intervenir finalmente.

"Ginny, te voy a pedir por favor que te calmes un poco, o voy a tener que pedirte que salgas de la cafetería..."

"No importa, Jasmine" Le lanzó una mirada llena de cólera a Draco, que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza lo que Ginny acababa de decir. "Ya me voy, no tengo NADA que hacer aquí"

Se sacó el delantal por encima de la cabeza, se lo pasó a Jasmine, se puso de pie y fue hasta el fondo del local. Draco también se levantó de su silla. Ahora sí que sí toda la atención del local estaba concentrada en ellos. Segundos después Ginny regresó ya con el abrigo puesto, y haciéndole una gesto en señal de despedida a Jasmine salió del local, seguida de Draco.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? Me debes muchas explicaciones..."

"Ni te creas..."

"Cómo que no? Merezco saber el porqué te acostabas con otros cuando se supone estabas conmigo!"

"¿Cuándo se supone?" repitió, aún enojadísima, caminando rápidamente por el medio de la calle. Como en la cafetería, muchos se les quedaban mirando. "Nunca fuiste capaz de reconocer lo nuestro en frente de alguien ni cuando todo terminó y ahora me vienes a decir lo que se supone...!"

"Y qué querías que hiciera, arriesgar mi empleo?"

"Un empleo, que a diferencia de mí, no te costó nada alcanzar. No existe la consideración por los demás en tu frío corazón, si es que tienes... y te lo repito... yo no me anduve... acostando con nadie que no fueras tú"

Parecían dos animales que se hubieran escapado del zoológico e iban corriendo por la calle, eufóricos por un poco de libertad.

"¿Entonces ese bebé es mío?"

"Es lo que te estoy diciendo hace rato, qué te pasa?" Se volteó hacia él, encarándolo. "Déjame en paz, sí? No te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo que salgas de mi vida para siempre!"

Y se fue, dejándolo plantado en medio de la calle. Choqueado, anonado. Sin poder siquiera procesar tantas cosas con su filtro del cerebro, cayendo como bombas en un corazón muy debilitado.

Un bebé. Un bebé, hijo de Ginny... hijo suyo también? Hay tantas cosas, hay miles de cosas que uno puede pensar cuando le dicen algo así, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que no tenía que involucrarse. La del error había sido ella, por no protegerse, y por desde un principio haberse metido con alguien que no debía, que estaba más lejos de lo que cualquier persona pudo haber estado jamás. Y luego él, que le siguió el juego, que nunca le prohibió nada, que la dejó hacer lo que quisiera con él, y que además nunca le pidió nada, y repetía, que nunca le puso ninguna limitación, a pesar de saber en el gran problema que se estaba metiendo. Pero no pudo controlarlo. Se salió de sus manos como una pluma al viento, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, ya era tarde. Ya la había perdido. ¿Ahora qué?

Iba a ser padre. Iba a ser padre de una criatura que hasta ahora no había dado señales de querer aparecer... ¿Y por qué tenían que pasar estas cosas para enseñarle a sentar cabeza? Un golpe duro contra el cemento. Así se representaba. En el mundo de la perfección nada es perfecto. E incluso, antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, se apareció ante su cabeza una imagen vaga... ¿De él? No precisamente. Era un niño pequeño, de cómo 4 años, rubio... pero a medida que la imagen se hacía más nítida y se iba acercando más, pudo notar perfectamente que tenía pecas en las mejillas... ¡Y ojos color avellana!. Qué significaba eso?

Sacudió la cabeza para que esas 'cosas extrañas' salieran de una vez y caminó de regreso a la tienda de mascotas. En menos de una hora tenía una reunión con un cliente muy importante y no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa sólo por tontas divagaciones sin ningún sentido.

ooooo

El timbre sonó durante al menos diez segundos que lo mantuvieron apretado.

"Ya basta, ya voy, por favor!" gritaba Amanda desde adentro y corrió a abrir la puerta.

No le pareció ninguna sorpresa lo que vio. Ginny, aferrando fuertemente su bolso contra sí y con los ojos muy, muy hinchados, el maquillaje algo corrido, la cara húmeda y una expresión que parecía a la de una reciente viuda que sólo busca venganza.

"Merlín! Qué te...?"

"Qué te imaginas tú?" le espetó la pelirroja, cargada de ira. Pero pronto, se mordió el labio inferior y abrazó a su amiga, y lloró.

"Ginny, tranquila mujer! Ven, entra..." se hizo con cuidado hacia atrás, cerró la puerta de la calle y miró a su madre por sobre el hombro de Ginny, ésta parecía muy interesada en el periódico. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me quiero morir..."

"Otra vez?"

Ginny se separó de ella. Pasaron a sentarse a la salita y Amanda la hizo esperar unos segundos para irle a buscar un vaso con jugo; su mamá no hizo comentario alguno.

"Toma, es de calabaza..." le dio el vaso y se sentó junto a ella. "¿Es por Draco, verdad?" Ginny no asintió ni hizo sonido alguno, pero Amanda ya sabía de sobra la respuesta. "¿Qué te dijo, el desgraciado?"

"Qué no me dijo, mejor dicho..." susurró ésta a modo de respuesta, aún con la mirada perdida. Amanda abrió los ojos enormemente.

"Ay, Ginny..."

"Es un idiota..."

"Eso ya lo sabemos"

"Primero no me creía que estaba embarazada... luego... insinuó que seguramente era de otra persona y..."

"¿Que te acostabas con otro?"

"Claro. Y... después sacó el que dice que digo eso sólo como recurso para volver con él... siendo que... yo no lo busco!"

"Pero Ginny... para qué le dijiste?"

"El fue... quizás..." bebió el jugo, y miró hacia un punto en la pared de enfrente. Su tono de voz, desde entonces, se escuchó mucho más serio y calmado. "Quizás iba con las mejores intenciones del mundo... quería que volviera al banco"

"Ah, sí?"

"Pero usando una excusa muy tonta... que de seguro... tal vez yo hubiera utilizado si no fuera verdad que estoy embarazada..."

"Eso. Ahora entiendo porqué Malfoy estaba tan raro esta mañana..." reflexionó la morena. "Y para qué iba a querer que regresaras a la empresa, si...?"

"Lo mismo quisiera saber... es todo tan confuso... Y ahora no sé... al verlo ahí... se movió todo el piso... y si pensaba que no era necesario... Ahora que Malfoy sabe que va a ser papá... aunque no me haya creído... Él no es tonto, Amanda..."

"No, piensa si después se quiere aprovechar de la situación y quitarte al bebé..."

"Eso no va a suceder"

Amanda y Ginny miraron hacia el lugar de procedencia de la voz. Había sido la mamá de la primera. Allí estaba parada, en la entrada a la cocina y de brazos cruzados mirando a Ginny con determinación.

Annie Branch no representaba más de 40 años; o estaba muy bien conservada para su edad o realmente tenía menos. Y si la hubieran puesto junto a su hija, hubieran pasado perfectamente por hermanas, salvo que la madre tenía el cabello crespo y más largo que Amanda.

"Qué dice, señora Branch?" preguntó Ginny, desconcertada.

"Él no te va a quitar un bebé a no ser que tenga a otra persona que lo cuide, pues él claro que no lo va a hacer..."

"Tú que sabes?" exclamó Amanda, aflojando un poco el tono de voz.

"Más de lo que crees, Amy" Fue a sentarse frente a las dos chicas, en el otro extremo de la mesita del té. Se arregló la falda y comenzó: "Los hombres son así, después de dejarte embarazada, se van sin más..."

"Sí?"

"Lo dijo por experiencia propia..." Y miró a su hija, con una media sonrisa. Ginny también miró a Amanda, sorprendida.

"Qué tú...?"

"No, ella no, querida" dijo Annie. "Yo. No creo que Amanda te haya contado, pero yo fui madre soltera"

Ginny abrió los ojos enormemente y miró indiscretamente a Amanda, la que sonrojó.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste...?"

"Porque no era necesario" respondió ella, escuetamente.

"Aunque ella no debería sentir vergüenza de eso..." prosiguió Annie. "...es difícil, claro que es difícil. Y quizás lo primero que hubieras pensado es que yo era una prostituta..."

"Ay, no, señora, cómo cree?" exclamó Ginny, sobresaltándose de repente.

"Porque eso tiene a pensar la mayoría de las personas inmediatamente... hasta el día de hoy no se acepta que una sea madre soltera"

"Y qué... porqué pasó?"

"Oh, una larga y vieja historia. Te la resumiré. Yo aún no terminaba el colegio cuando pasó. Solía acostarme con mi novio, siempre pensé que iba a durar para siempre, pero apenas supo que estaba embarazada terminó conmigo y a las semanas ya estaba con otra. Yo no pude seguir los estudios y después de tener a Amanda trabajé en lo que pude mientras a ella la cuidaban mis padres. Cuando ellos murieron Amanda ya estaba en un colegio con internado y podía trabajar con más libertad. Eso fue todo. De ahí en adelante debes saber la historia"

Ginny asintió. Y realmente estaba pasmada. Amanda no era una chica anormal, para nada, y su madre no tuvo una vida llena de horrores que ella se imaginó podían suceder estando embarazada. Lo que más le sorprendió, era que Annie pudo seguir con su vida después de todo, a pesar de ni siquiera haber terminado los estudios. Si lo comparaba, lo de ella no era tan terrible. Al menos ya hace unos años que había terminado el colegio y ya era una mujer completamente independiente.

"Lo más importante que debes tener siempre presente, es que la vida no es una mierda: la vida es siempre como nosotros hacemos que sea, aunque no sea lo que queramos realmente"

ooooo

"Sí, creo que voy a pensarlo. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Malfoy..." dijo un caballero más tarde, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina de Draco con un gesto hosco en la cara.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Draco tomó todos los papeles de encima de su mesa y los tiró con rabia al suelo, luego los pisó. Qué rayos había pasado? Por qué no había podido concretar un negocio tan importante como ese? Era la primera vez que un cliente decía que iba a pensárselo, y él sabía perfectamente que si te decían eso era porque no lo iba a regresar nunca más por Gringotts. Y la verdad era que no se pudo concentrar bien durante toda la charla. A ratos (y la mayoría de las veces) se perdía partes importantes de la conversación porque volvía a pensar en Ginny a cada rato. Y en el bebé que ella estaba esperando. Que no sabía qué iba a hacer con eso.

Y qué tal si le preguntaba a una mujer? Se paró y fue hasta la salida de su oficina, a la antesala. Abrió la puerta y miró en rededor, pero Amanda no estaba allí, pues no se veía tampoco ni su bolso ni su abrigo. De seguro aún no llegaba del almuerzo. Sí que se tomaba libertades que no merecía y más cuando la requería para algo -según él- importante. Se acercó al escritorio de la chica, sacó un pedazo de pergamino de un taco, una pluma automática y redactó rápidamente una nota. Luego regresó a su oficina y se la ató a su lechuza, la que emprendió el vuelo.

ooooo

Estaba terminando su café cuando sintió un ruido en la ventana. Ginny su madre seguían conversando así que se levantó y fue a abrir la ventana. Era la lechuza de Draco, la que se apoyó en el mueble más cercano y estiró la pata (N/A: saben que esta expresión en mi país significa morir? Bien, pues no me refiero a eso xD). Amanda sacó la nota y apenas no lo hizo la lechuza volvió a salir por la ventana.

"¿De quién es?" preguntó Ginny.

"Emmm..." Amanda leyó rápido la nota, y puso los ojos en blanco. "Malfoy" Miró su reloj.

"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó su madre.

"Que regrese a la oficina ahora o me despide, ves cómo es? Aunque la verdad es que estoy algo tarde..." susurró, volviendo a leer la nota. "Mejor me voy..."

"Sí, yo regresaré a mi departamento..." dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie. "Muchas gracias por todo, señora Branch. De verdad me ayudó mucho" sonrió.

"No te preocupes, Ginny" respondió ella.

"Adiós!" gritó Amanda, metiéndose a la chimenea.

Llegó al banco, específicamente a la chimenea personal de Malfoy. No quería que la despidieran, se volvería loca. Draco estaba tras su escritorio, sentado con las manos juntas, pensando y mirando al vacío.

"Eh... hola?" saludó Amanda.

"Ah, ya estás aquí. Siéntate" ordenó Draco, volviendo a la realidad. Amanda se sentó en el puesto del otro lado del escritorio.

"Disculpe por el atraso, señor. Es que..."

"No importa. Lo que pasó, pasó. Quiero que hablemos de Ginny" Amanda asintió. "Estabas con ella?"

"Sí"

"¿Y me puedes decir qué problema tiene conmigo?"

"Que problema no tiene, mejor dicho..." respondió Amanda, evocando a Ginny siempre que daba vuelta las frases.

"Y bueno, habla. Con confianza"

Amanda alzó una ceja.

"Con confianza? Será... Pero nada de interrumpirme"

Ahora ella tenía la autoridad. O estaban de igual a igual, en este caso. Así que simplemente le dijo todo lo que pensaba. Y lo que Ginny sentía. Que no lo quería ver nunca más, y si se podía olvidar de él, mejor.

"Entonces, va a tener un bebé, de verdad?"

"¿Que no le quedó claro?" le espetó. "Creía que es mentira, que es de otro padre? Por supuesto que es hijo suyo, señor Malfoy! Ginny JAMÁS estuvo con otro mientras... usted sabe. Ella no es ese tipo de personas... en cambio usted..."

"A ver, nos calmamos..." dijo Draco, autoritariamente.

"Ginny realmente tenía un grave problema con usted, señor Malfoy. Ella nunca lo engañó, y si no lo sé yo no sé quién lo puede saber mejor. Es mi mejor amiga, sabe..."

"Sí, lo sé..."

"En tal caso, me cree o no me cree que estoy más que segura que ese es hijo suyo?"

Draco dudó. Trató de encontrar una nota, un brillo de mentira en los ojos anaranjados de la pelinegra, pero no encontró nada más que sinceridad. Y él ya sabía, pero no lo aceptaba. Ahora sí estaba seguro que era hijo suyo, el bebé de Ginny era su hijo. O iba a ser, más bien.

Iba a ser su hijo, a no ser que pudiera evitarlo.

"Amanda, sé que ya te he pedido más de un favor el día de hoy, pero te voy a pedir el último. En serio"

"Y... que sería...?"

"Espera..."

Sacó un nuevo pedazo de pergamino de un cajón, inundó su pluma en tinta y escribió otra breve nota. La puso en un sobre que selló y timbró y se la pasó a Amanda.

"Entrégale esto a Ginny" le dijo al ofrecerle el sobre. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y lo miró. "Si puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, mejor. Y has lo imposible para que la lea. Puedes irte y no regresar hasta mañana si quieres"

Amanda levantó la vista y asintió, seria. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la chimenea. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo, lanzó los polvos flú y después de una serie de vueltas estaba en la chimenea de Ginny.

"Ginny?" preguntó, entrando. Ginny estaba recostada en un sillón leyendo una revista.

"Hola de nuevo, Amanda! Que hay?" saludó la pelirroja, sentándose bien.

"Toma, esto es para ti..." le pasó el sobre, que Ginny miró con desconfianza.

"Es de Draco, verdad?"

"Sí, pero no te asustes. Léelo"

"No quiero" iba a devolvérselo, pero Amanda lo rehusó.

"Léelo, por favor"

"No..."

"Es importante para él... y para ti" Eso se lo inventó, ni sabía de qué se trataba la dichosa nota.

Y le funcionó, pues Ginny acercó el sobre a sus ojos, le dio la vuelta y lo rompió delicadamente por un borde. Amanda se cruzó de brazos. Ginny sacó la nota y sus ojos la recorrieron palabra por palabra; una dos y hasta tres veces. Luego miró a Amanda.

"¿Es cierto?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Lo que dice?"

"¿Qué dice?"

"Escucha..." se aclaró la garganta y leyó: "Sé que me odias y que no quieres verme más... y muchas cosas más que no entiendo. Y dado que ese bebé también es mío, debemos encontrar juntos una solución para esto. Ahora me voy a casa. Te espero allá. Atentamente, Draco Malfoy" Al finalizar, volvió a mirar a Amanda.

"Pues... para qué te iba a mentir?" le preguntó.

"Sabes de las cosas que es capaz..."

"Sí, pero... No me dijo nada más"

"¿Qué?"

"No, nada. Ya me voy. Tú puedes decidir solita"

Amanda se desapareció. Ginny volvió a mirar la nota. Y suspiró. Sería cierto que Malfoy ahora si iba a tomar las cosas en serio? Y con eso de 'encontrar juntos una solución para esto', quería decir que...?

Se paró, tomó su bolso y se metió a la chimenea. Le daría la oportunidad de su vida. La única que iba a tener.

Al aparecerse en la casa -o pequeña mansión- de Malfoy lo encontró sentado en su sillón favorito, junto a la ventana. Y sin decir nada, se sentó otro sillón frente a él.

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, Ginny. Espero que hayas entendido la nota"

"Sí, Draco. Si no, no estaría aquí, no crees?"

"Pues, quiero saber... si de todas maneras vas a tener ese bebé"

"Mira Malfoy, te dije que no pensaba hacerlo? Te dije que pensaba abortar acaso?"

"No. Pero si no lo has hecho deberías planteártelo. Si de verdad no quieres nada conmigo, como dices. Por tu hijo, y por mi hijo, te voy a pedir una sola cosa. Que hagas exactamente eso. Abórtalo" dijo todo esto seca y fríamente. Y Ginny como respuesta, apretó los puños y se paró de golpe.

"Yo sabía... yo sabía que nada bueno ibas a decir... Por qué confiar en ti? Es mi hijo, Draco. Yo lo quiero. Y si tú no, no es problema mío. Yo me voy a hacer cargo, te dije que en nada te iba a molestar"

"No importa, tengo el cincuenta por ciento de derecho sobre ese hijo 'tuyo'. No lo vas a traer a la tierra para hacerlo sufrir carente de padre, no?"

"No entiendes nada, y no aprendes nada de la vida. Él ya está aquí, Malfoy, aunque no pueda pensar por sí solo y tomar sus propias decisiones. Me largo de aquí" fue hacia la chimenea.

"Ginny, tú..."

"No me hables. De verdad pensé que algo bueno ibas a decir, no sé por qué lo hice. Me arrepiento completamente de haberlo hecho..."

Sí. Draco había perdido su última oportunidad. Pero eso no era lo único que Ginny tenía que decir. No se iba a ir hasta decirle la última palabra.

****

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: _Miren, un capítulo más! Un capítulo más y termina. Sí, este es el penúltimo... (que repetitiva me he puesto, jejeje). Agradezco enormemente todos y cada uno de sus reviews que esta vez sí contestaré :P_

****

Respuesta a los reviews...

White Valkyrie: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Tengo una duda: por qué todo en tu profile está en inglés? Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Deina-Black**: Hola! Oh, yo te voy a responder eso... (nooo, si te lo va a responder mi vecino... ¬¬) La dejé así porque soy mala, soy terrible de mala (xD que flaite salió eso) y me gusta dejarlos al borde de la desesperación. Por eso lo dejé ahí. Y por eso ahora también lo dejé así. Y si te fijas hay momentos en que Draco parece... sensibilizarse, pero al rato ya nos cae con una pesada de nuevo. Y eso quería hacer principalmente con él, porque tiene muy claro su rol de 'el malo' de este fic. Y esa sería toda la explicación. Querías saber quién es el padre del hijo de Hermione? Pues te lo dejo a la imaginación; la verdad ese bebé no estaba contemplado al principio pero luego vi un dibujo muy tierno en la web y quise ponerlo allí... así que no sé con quién estará Hermione, lo que sí no es Draco así que tranquila xD. Y bueno Harry... encuentro tan triste y trillado siempre interponerlo entre Ginny y Draco que la verdad yo tampoco siento que haga falta en este fic. Aparte Harry lo tengo medio apartado, y no sé que va a pasar con él pero yo creo que nada en ninguno de mis fics hasta que vea qué onda en el libro 6. No me puso banda ancha mi padre pero igual le estoy gastando un nuevo contrato de línea telefónica así que no me aproblemó hasta que llegue la cuenta, jajaja. Chau y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Zelinair**: Holas! Oh, muchas gracias y bueno, aquí cada uno puede imaginar lo que quiera pero luego al leer te das cuenta si acertaste en tus pensamientos o no xD. Y tampoco estoy con banda ancha pero aquí sobrevivo, ojalá te haya gustado este capi.

**makimashimisao**: Hola! Gracias y ojalá te guste el capi pues!

**tefi felton**: Holas! Oh, te fuiste en volada con respecto a Malfoy. Sí, de verdad está malo-malo pero qué le vopy a hacer, en la hoja de caracterización del fic está así. Pero ya te darás cuenta que al final de todo siempre pasa algo bueno. Para quién? No sé... pero ahí verás. Ginny sufre mucho, eso también, pero también en este fic es una chica muy sufrida y que se las llora todas, muy vulnerable y eso. Muchas gracias y ojalá te haya gustado este chap.

**Isabella Riddle**: Holas! Pues gracias y espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

**NIeVS-LKB**: Jajajaja por qué mi vida en red será tan desdichada! xD hoy en día estoy como una cavernícola con esto de internet, pero nada le puedo hacer, yo no soy la que gana el sueldo de esta casa, jajaja. Una locura leerse los 5 caps sin salir con un dolor de cabeza, siempre lo digo porque siempre me pasa, me marea tanta letra de una sola vez. Gracias por tu comprensión entonces y ojalá te haya agradado el capi!

**laurana-malfoy-rin**: Ay, por que me odias tanto! Ojalá no te haya pasado nada grave :S otra denuncia más a mi nombre y me voy derechito a la carcer, pero ustedes se quedan sin final así que no te conviene ¬¬ o sí? xD Gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Jane Malfoy-028**: Holis! Oh, muchas gracias y... con demoro incluido espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo.

**Fabisa**: Hola! Gracias una vez más, y espero que me des la opinión de éste como lo ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Chaus!

**abin**: Jajaja gracias y... no sabría decirte pero espero que te haya quedado claro lo que pasó y que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**zoe simitis**: Hola! Otra más al hospital xD. Acertaste pues, y veamos qué opinas de cómo quedó ahora. Chaus!

**Yose- Malfoy-Felton**: Hola! Jajaja gracias, de verdad. Bueno las cosas, sí, debo admitir que pasaron bastante rápido en este fic pero quería innovar, ya bvasta de tener que esperar veinte capítulos para que los protagonistas se den un beso (me incluyo en ese grupo de personas, jajaja) pero quería hacer algo un poco diferente, ya sabes, para variar. Y tan pronto, tan pronto no fue la actualización pero se hace lo que se puede! Espero tus comentarios de éste capítulo!

**a-grench**: Jajaja espero no sigas tan traumatizada, o que se te haya pasado un poquito, yo no sé. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Sophie Grint**: Gracias y espero que te guste este capi!

**marce**: Hola! Gracias por haberlo leído y aunque el problema tan solucionado no está, igual espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S**: Oh, muchas gracias, espero que te agrade este capítulo también!

**Hitomi Felton**: Jajajaja, van tres al hospital ya con el fic. Y más si considero a los que leen y no me dejan review (gente odiosa, jajaja). Ojalá te haya gustado este capi.

**eire**: Jajaja, seh. Gracias por tu review y por tu comprensión, Es odioso no tener internet, yo con suerte puedo evitar el vicio de conectarme por horas y horas todos los días. Jajaja la pobre Ginny, sí, y Draco obviamente no estaba con ella por las puras, aunque harto mal que se a portado hasta ahora. Veremos si eso cambia! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Luciana**: Hola! Jajaja bueno muchas gracias. Oh, vamos, ya basta de amenazas, no es culpa mía no poder actualizar tan rápido como quisiera T.T. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!


	7. Para mí, esto es amor

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Amor inalcanzable

Capítulo 7: Para mí, esto es amor

  
__

"Ginny, tú..."

"No me hables. De verdad pensé que algo bueno ibas a decir, no sé por qué lo hice. Me arrepiento completamente de haberlo hecho..."

Sí. Draco había perdido su última oportunidad. Pero eso no era lo único que Ginny tenía que decir. No se iba a ir hasta decirle la última palabra.

"Sabes? Ya estoy aburrida. Estoy harta de que siempre te salgas con la tuya, de que hagas lo que quieras conmigo. Te he soportado tanto, tanto! Pero nunca pasa nada nuevo, siempre es lo mismo; juegas conmigo, me haces sufrir, me dejas y luego vuelves, y yo como soy de tonta, lo acepto. Por qué, dirás tú? Tengo mis motivos... porque siempre he pensado que debajo de ese montón de mierda que eres tú hay algo bueno. No hay nada, Draco. Nada. No necesito más pruebas que ésta para darme cuenta. Me parece... tan increíble que quieras que mate a tu propio hijo¿por qué, si ni siquiera tienes que encargarte de él? Acaso crees que va a sufrir conmigo? No, fíjate. Va a ser mucho más feliz de lo que sería si tú estuvieras presente"

"Y por qué tú, Ginny? Que no te das cuenta que estás sufriendo porque no puedes evitarme, ni lo harás nunca. Con ese hijo te vas a acordar a cada momento que es mío también. Tú estás tomando una decisión para siempre por él, por qué no puedo tomar yo esa decisión?" Draco se puso de pie.

"Fácil. Porque todo lo que haces lo haces mal. Cada vez que tratas de hacer algo no te resulta, porque a los imbéciles como tú nunca les resulta nada"

"Ah, no? Y por qué crees que tengo el trabajo que tengo? Por qué crees que he llegado donde he llegado? No fue precisamente por suerte, ni por el prestigio de mi apellido ni por nada de eso. Crees que ha sido fácil salir adelante con un padre muerto a manos de los Aurors y una madre apresada en Azkaban hasta el día de su muerte? No sabes nada, ni un poco de lo que he sufrido. Crees que mi vida es llegar y abrazarse, pues pon los pies en la tierra y date cuenta de eso"

"Eso no justifica nada. No porque hayas tenido una cruel juventud significa que tienes que venir y desquitarte conmigo, ni con nadie. Haces que la vida parezca fácil aunque no lo sea ni para ti. Las personas tenemos sentimientos"

"Y piensas que no lo sé?"

"Sí, lo sabes, pero te bloqueas. Por qué no puedes ser feliz sin herir a otras personas?"

"Pero..."

"Todo lo que tú haces está bien, no? Estaba bien cuando me ignorabas en el banco, estaba bien que salieras con otras chicas cuando estabas en sociedad, incluso estaba bien que te acostaras con ellas. Nunca entendí por qué te aguanté tanto, Draco. Nunca"

"Todo eso... eran estupideces!"

"Ni siquiera tomas el peso de lo que es tener un hijo. Es un ser humano, Draco. Y si aún no piensa por si solo ya lo hará, cuando nazca y crezca, y sólo, sin la ayuda de nadie, va a aprender que hay que superar obstáculos en la vida. No le quieres dar la oportunidad de equivocarse y cometer sus propios errores"

"Por qué tiene que pagar por los errores de otros?"

"Para mí esto no fue un error Draco. Lo que pasó, pasó. Y eso bien lo sabes. Y te repito hasta el cansancio; yo no te pido nada"

"...sólo que me dejes en paz para siempre" repitió de memoria Draco. "Cómo se supone te deba dejar en paz sabiendo que vas a ser madre de una criatura mía?"

"Y cómo se supone que debo olvidarte? No puedo Draco. No puedo olvidarte, pero sí superarte, y no volver a cometer los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado. Un hijo nunca es un error, es un hecho. Ya nada puedes hacer para que vuelva a confiar en ti"

"Ah, no? Y qué tal si te dijera que todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento, lo he hecho por ti? Me parto la cabeza pensando en buscar una solución a todo esto y tú me agradeces de esta manera!"

"Por que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de encontrar la solución correcta! Para eso te enrollas tanto? Por qué no te dedicas a arruinar tu vida propia sin molestar al resto?"

Ginny no se pudo contener más. Sus ojos, una vez más rojos y brillantes, dejaron escapar sin piedad alguna las conocidas gotitas de agua, que salían y corrían hasta perderse en algún lugar de su cuello. Mientras tanto, seguía gritando.

"...lo único que puedo esperar para ti, es que cambies. Aunque sé que no lo vas a hacer, uno siempre tiene la esperanza, no? Quizás soy yo la que te hace mal. No, soy yo la que te agrava las cosas. Quizás, sólo quizás, si no me vuelves a ver, vas a poder cambiar un poco tu idea de la vida, vas a poder aprender que trasmitir el sufrimiento no tiene más que consecuencias negativas. Mientras yo, espero poder dejar este lugar, irme a vivir lejos, no sé. Y allá, voy a conocer a alguien que sí va a querer ser el padre de mi hijo y que no lo va a hacer sufrir por ningún motivo. Sobretodo, alguien que me va a dar todo el cariño que he estado esperando todo el tiempo de ti y que nunca me diste. Adiós, Malfoy. De verdad, de todo corazón, espero que aprendas algo, y que saques algo bueno de esto. Hasta nunca"

Y se fue. Draco, bien no se sentía. Cayó hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el sillón, respirando agitadamente y con una mano en el corazón.

Tenía que reconocerlo, ella tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo. Y si él no se dio cuenta antes de esto, fue por una razón. Interpuso lo físico a lo del corazón. No se daba cuenta, estaba segado por el poder, por la ambición, por el rencor que profesó desde niño hacia todo el mundo, sólo por el hecho de sentirse débil. La máscara que interpuso entre él y el mundo tomó posesión de Draco en algún momento de su vida sin que este se diera cuenta. Y ahora si era cierto, no volvería a ver a Ginny, menos a su hijo. Nunca. Se lo merecía.

Draco no pudo dormir esa noche. Daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez imaginándose su vida a futuro, sin Ginny, con Ginny y otra vez sin ella. Y muchas veces, con ese niño que anteriormente se había imaginado. Rato después, se imaginaba la vida de Ginny, y por un extraño motivo con una ciudad al sur de Europa de fondo. Ginny tomada de la mano de un tipo al que no conocía, y de su otra mano el niño; y dentro del mismo sueño -o alucinación-, Ginny besando a ese hombre. No podía hacerse la idea de saber que otra persona iba a reemplazarlo. Menos, que Ginny lo iba a olvidar. Eso le dolía, no saben ustedes cuanto.

A las tres de la mañana, más o menos, se levantó de la cama, tomó su varita, se puso una bata de seda y fue hasta la cocina. Allí, tomó una fina taza de porcelana china vacía y con un hechizo la llenó de café. Y con la taza en mano, fue hasta su escritorio, en medio de la penumbra. Sin encender ninguna luz, se sentó en su silla de cuero rotatoria. Se acercó a la ventana. Allí, en lo alto del cielo, había una estrella. La más brillante de todas, y no, no era venus. Y recordó.

Cuando era aún un niño pequeño, de tan sólo unos 4 años, lo dejaron solo en casa. Sus padres habían ido a una cena y Dobby, el elfo doméstico, seguro estaba en las cocinas o durmiendo por allí. Draco estaba en su habitación, y no podía dormir. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro, pero él no tenía miedo. Era un niño valiente. Salió y entró a la pieza de enfrente, que era donde estaban todos sus juguetes. Allí también, había una estantería con muchos libros infantiles. Pero él aún no sabía leer. Aún así, tomó uno de lomo azul y lo sacó. Se sentó en una butaquita de madera y bajo un rayo de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas empezó a ojear el libro.

Era un libro con mucho texto y pocos dibujos, pero los dibujos eran lindos. Y llegó a una página que realmente le llamó la atención. En esa página, unos niños y un perro miraban el cielo, sonrientes; en ese cielo habían estrellas, pero uno de los niños -el mayor- apuntaba hacia la que parecía ser la más brillante. El pequeño Draco cerró el libro, lo dejó en el piso y saltó hasta las cortinas, que apartó con premura y miró hacia el enorme y negro cielo. Habían muchas estrellas. Draco miró de un lado a otro, buscando, buscando, hasta que la encontró. En lo alto del cielo, la estrella más brillante. Y sonrió. Desde ese momento, para él, la estrella más brillante del cielo se llamaría la 'estrella de la felicidad', porque te hacía sonreír.

Aunque Draco nunca más sintió la necesidad de buscarla. Hasta ahora. Pero no pudo sonreír.

Cómo había caído tan bajo. Por qué no podía ser un niño pequeño de nuevo, un niño inocente y sin rencor hacia nadie. Porque más o menos hacia sus ocho años, que dejó de ver las cosas como siempre las había visto. El mundo era horroroso fuera de los grandes portones de la mansión Malfoy, lugar que se vio obligado a abandonar cuando llegaron a quemarla, tiempo antes de que capturaran a su madre. Él salió y se buscó otro lugar, oculto y chico, hasta que pudo salir de allí y comprarse su actual mansión, donde se le fue toda la herencia. Suspiró. Todo siempre le salía mal. Su vida por fuera parecía perfecta, pero por dentro era un desastre emocional, él lo sabía. La estrella de la felicidad estaba lejos, a millones de kilómetros de la tierra, en el universo o más allá. Nunca iba a ser capaz de alcanzarla. O tal vez sí, pero había que empezar por algo... no sabía qué. Ya se le ocurriría.

Regresó a su dormitorio, se acostó boca arriba, miró el techo unos minutos, y luego se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ginny se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. Haría exactamente lo que le había dicho a Draco. Se iría de allí. Quedarse en Londres sólo implicaba sufrimiento, y no sólo para ella, para el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre también. Tomó pluma, tinta y papel y redactó una carta, la que luego multiplicó en varias, las separó, enrolló y las colgó del pie de su lechuza, la qué a los minutos se fue atravesando el cielo que acababa de amanecer.

Con ayuda de la varita, empezó a guardar todas sus cosas en distintos baúles. Pensando, pensando, haciendo un rápido flashback a todo lo que había vivido en el último mes. Era demasiado. Ella no quería una vida así de extrema, ella quería calma, paz, quietud. Quería que su hijo, o hija, naciera en un ambiente propicio, lejos de ese pedazo de basura que era su padre biológico.

Una vez que hubo terminado, se recostó sobre el único sillón que aún quedaba. Estaba extenuada¿quién imaginaría que tenía tantas cosas que guardar? Y sería muy difícil dejarlo todo, perder toda costumbre, que ya no podría ver a su familia seguido y a sus amigos menos. ¿Todo el sacrificio sólo por Draco valía realmente la pena? Imaginaba que sí. Que sí la valía, por su felicidad y por la de su bebé. Y por la de todos los otros. Se sentó con las manos a los costados, apretó los labios y observó el cuasi-hogar que había tenido durante los últimos años... todas las cosas que allí habían sucedido, incluyendo los novios que había traído a casa, por supuesto antes de que Malfoy se metiera abruptamente en su vida. Desde allí las cosas nunca fueron iguales y aunque ella tratase de mirar hacia el lado, nunca pudo. Ahora tendría que hacerlo forzadamente. Pero, y si no encontraba a nadie? Tendría que salir sola adelante, no existía otra salida. Y qué mas daba.

Se paró una vez más, y terminó de guardar todo, y luego con otro hechizo más, todo desapareció convirtiéndose en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino con forma de cupón, que le serviría para llevarse todo a otro lado sin mayores problemas. Agarró su bolso y se apareció en la casa de su madre.

Draco llegó a la oficina y, apenas pudo, cruzó por el pasillo hasta la oficina del fondo. La oficina del señor Whitt. Estaba furioso, tanto, que primero ni notó que Amanda no había llegado a trabajar. Y dos, ignoró completamente a la señora Spencer, su secretaria, que se paró de su puesto y lo siguió hasta entrar en la oficina del hombre.

"Señor Whitt! Él no..." alcanzó a decir la señora Spencer.

"No importa Johanna, regrese a su oficina por favor" le respondió calmadamente el señor Whitt. La mujer se marchó algo ofendida. "¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Malfoy? Toma asiento por favor"

Malfoy se sentó abruptamente en la delante del escritorio.

"¿Qué..."

"Maldito sea, señor Whitt, cómo puede ser así?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hablo de las estúpidas políticas de este estúpido banco..."

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo que escucha, caballero. Creo que merecen una reformación¿no le parece idiota tener que despedir a alguien por ser pareja de alguien de nuestro piso?"

"¡Señor Malfoy!"

"Por favor, escúcheme. Ya basta, esas reglas se crearon en 1830 bajo la supervisión de quién sabe que idiota clasista y aún no se han modificado? Qué hay de malo en tener una relación de alguien del piso de abajo?"

"A ver, Malfoy, no te pases, estás hablando con un superior" Draco se cruzó de brazos mientras el señor Whitt engravecía la voz y fruncía el entrecejo. "Yo ya te dije que te estaba haciendo un favor manteniéndote en esta empresa"

"¿Y usted cree que eso a mi me importa?" le espetó con furia. Sí, ya no le importaba nada. "¿Quién va a querer trabajar en un trabajo con unas políticas de mierda?"

"Mira..."

"Nada de nada, señor" lo cortó. "Me importa un comino lo que piense. Si yo decido irme, no sabe usted todo lo que se va a arrepentir. Asimismo como dijo¿dónde va a encontrar alguien tan bueno como yo? Y además que le acepte su cretina reglamentación de trabajo... No lo creo. No creo tampoco que usted alguna vez no haya roto las reglas. Podría estar perfectamente seguro de que más de alguna vez entre usted y la señora Spencer hubo algo, incluso que todavía lo hay..."

"¡No seas inoportuno Malfoy, qué te has creído?" golpeó la mesa con el puño.

"Lo que soy solamente, señor Whitt. Como uno de los directivos de este banco deseo que se haga un cambio inmediatamente de las normas, que sean revisadas y actualizadas, y a favor de todos. Si no lo hace, no sólo no me importará que me despida, sino además, espero que tampoco le importe que se sepan todos los 'secretitos y arreglitos' algo truculentos de Gringotts, eh? Usted cree que si se supiera la cantidad de cosas que pasan en estas oficinas y nadie se entera, alguien más va a confiar su dinero con nosotros?"

Malfoy se paró, barrió las manos y cruzó los brazos por la espalda, mirando fijamente al señor Whitt, que estaba rojo como una centolla.

"Malfoy, tú no te atreverías..."

"¿Usted cree que no?"

"Pero..."

"Hagamos un trato. Si hace lo que le dijo con respecto a las reglas no lo molesto más, y tomo el traslado inmediatamente a Moscú, tal como usted quería, le parece?"

Aguardó pacientemente de pie. El señor Whitt balbuceó algo que Malfoy no escuchó, tomó su pluma y anotó unas cosas con la mano temblorosa en un papel mientras el color se su cara se iba apaciguando. A continuación lo miró y asintió.

"Toma el traslado a Moscú entonces, Malfoy" masculló bajito, con un tono nervioso. "Las leyes van a ser revisadas, pero no prometo nada"

"¿Cómo me cercioro que va a ser así?"

"Puedes venir a ver cuando te plazca" explicó rendido.

"Bien, perfecto. Entonces voy a tomar mis cosas y me iré" en eso iba caminando hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió descubrió a la señora Spencer con la oreja pegada a ella y se rió, diciéndole: "Por favor, usted ya esta grande para esos jueguitos. Si a Amanda se le ocurre aparecer desígnele un nuevo puesto, yo ya no la voy a necesitar" Y salió de allí.

Fue a su oficina, y usando la famosa varita en un dos por tres la vació, dejando sólo los muebles y la decoración tal como estaba antes de que él hubiera llegado a ocupar la sala. Luego salió y fue a despedirse a la oficina de el otro dirigente. Al final regresó a su mansión mediante polvos flú y llamó a todo un grupo de personas para que se encargaran de hacer los trámites para el traslado a la capita rusa.

Más tarde, como a las once de la mañana, habían terminado. Draco le echó un vistazo a todas las habitaciones. Se detuvo en dos partes, el dormitorio y la oficina, sus lugares favoritos de toda la mansión. De hecho, al estar en su habitación, sintió un pequeño dolor de estómago. Porque ese lugar, dondequiera que mirara, le recordaba a Ginny, y todas las noches que allí habían compartido. Y pensó, qué sería de ella ahora? Y tendría el valor para ir a despedirse de ella, aunque ella no lo quisiese ver ni en pintura? Sí, el valor lo tenía. Allí estaba, listo para ser usado. Fue a la sala y ocupó su chimenea por última vez.

Llegó al departamento de Ginny, pero pensó que se había equivocado. Estaba vacío. No había indicio alguno de vida, las paredes habían perdido el color, no habían muebles, no habían cosas, no había alfombra ni cuadros ni candelabros. Nada. En menos de un minuto revisó la casa completa y no halló más que vacío. Ginny, tal como le había dicho, se había ido. Y él no alcanzó a despedirse... ¿o aún podía?

Miró su reloj. ¿Hace cuánto se habría ido? Tal vez aún estaría en el aeropuerto, o en la central de transladores, o en la casa de su madre, cómo saberlo? Probó con el segundo, era el que más le convencía. Se desapareció para llegar a ese lugar. Y segundos después allí estaba, en un lugar perfectamente comparable a un aeropuerto, salvo que en vez de afuera tener una pista de aterrizaje, no había nada, sólo pilas y pilas de los objetos muggles más curiosos del mundo.

Observó a su alrededor y vio varios letreros negros con letras doradas detrás de unos mostradores con largas filas de personas. Y no se preocupó de lo que decían, más se preocupó de la gente que allí estaba, y que de a una iban pasando hacia atrás del mostrador y metiéndose en una salita. Personalmente, él estaba parado en medio de la nada, al frente tenía a las filas de gente y atrás muchos puestos con comida y souvenirs de Londres y sus alrededores. Volvió a la gente. Miró las cabezas, el cabello y las caras. Su Ginny no estaba por ningún lado. Pero cabello pelirrojo si vio, y no era precisamente el que esperaba. Era el hermano mayor de ella, Ron, conversando con la mejor amiga de Ginny e inasistente ex-secretaria, Amanda. Entonces, Ginny no debía estar lejos.

Se acercó a ellos. Amanda fue la primera en verlos, ya que estaba de espaldas al mostrador y al posar sus ojos en los de su jefe palideció.

"Ups..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron, dándose vuelta, y viendo al que se dirigía hacia ellos. "¿Malfoy?" escupió, desconcertado.

"Branch, Weasley, buenos días" saludó Draco, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Señor Malfoy, yo..." iba a decir Amanda, pero Draco la interrumpió.

"No importa Branch, no te busco a ti. Y da lo mismo, mas ya no trabajas para mí"

"¿Cómo, estoy...?"

"¿Despedida? No. Reasignada, supongo"

Draco se veía muy calmado, con las manos en los bolsillos del traje, que le sentaba muy bien.

"¿Por qué, si se puede saber?"

"Pedí el traslado, a Moscú, recuerdas?"

Ron lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

"¿Qué buscas, Malfoy?"

"No precisamente a ti, comadreja. Quizás sí a tu hermana, te suena?"

"¿Cómo te atreves...?"

"Ron, tranquilo" dijo Amanda con una señal de manos, asustada. "Malfoy, Ginny..."

"Ya no está, se fue" respondió Ron por ella, mirando amenazadoramente a Draco.

"¿Cómo que se fue, a dónde se fue?" preguntó Draco, asustándose.

"Eso no te incumbe, no tenemos por qué responderte..."

"Por supuesto que sí¿no sabes que soy el padre del bebé que está esperando, imbécil?"

"Paren, por favor" habló Amanda, claro y fuerte.

"Tú me dirás, verdad?" le preguntó Draco a Amanda.

"No sé, Malfoy. Después de lo que le hiciste... de lo que le dijiste quiero decir. Yo... dije que ella no iba a prestar una segunda oportunidad..."

"Sí, lo sé, pero eso en el pasado está. Yo quiero despedirme de ella"

"Pero ella ya no está, se fue"

"¿Pero a dónde?"

"¿Qué parte de 'eso no te incumbe' no entiendes?" le espetó Ron, enojado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo una reconocida voz a sus espaldas. Draco se volteó. Y allí estaba Ginny, radiante como nunca, metiendo unos papeles en su bolso y mirando a Draco con perspicacia.

"¿Qué no te habías ido ya?"

"Estaba en el baño..." Ginny miró sobre el hombro de Draco a Ron que negaba con la cabeza, enfurecido y a Amanda que tenía los ojos algo llorosos. Volvió a Draco. "¿Qué haces aquí, me vas a responder o no?"

"Vine a..." miró hacia atrás y se alejó de la fila con Ginny. "Quería despedirme. Y como no te encontré en tu departamento... pensé que estarías aquí. Acerté"

"¿Y cómo sabías que me iba?"

"Lo intuí, por lo que dijiste anoche... Pero venía a despedirme no porque te fueras tú, sino porque me voy yo..."

"¿Qué?"

"A Moscú"

"A Moscú..." repitió ella, inconscientemente. Quizás no hubiera sido necesario irse. Pero no, lo necesitaba, necesitaba dejar ese maldito lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, estuviera Malfoy allí o no.

"Pero tú, a dónde vas?"

"Italia. Aún no tengo clara la ciudad, pero en todo caso mandé las cosas a Roma"

"¡Ginny!" la llamó Amanda. Ya estaban en su turno de la fila.

"Bueno... adiós... Malfoy" dijo Ginny, y se dio media vuelta para ir a donde su hermano y su amiga la llamaban.

Draco quedó allí, parado, viendo como el amor de su vida se iba para siempre. Pero aún no se iba, a pesar de que ya estaba entrando tras el mostrador hacia la puerta que daba a la sala donde seguro estaba el translador.

"¡GINNY!" gritó, y corrió hacia allá, pero cuando intentó pasar Ron lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y no lo dejó pasar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Ginny ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

"¡Déjame, maldito idiota!"

"¡Tú no te acerques a mi hermana más, ella ya no te quiere!"

Pero Amanda sabía que eso era mentira.

"¡Ron, déjalo!"

"¿De qué parte estás, Amanda?"

Draco forcejeaba con Ron, y los guardias de la entrada del recinto ya se acercaban. Draco se fijó en el panel negro del fondo del mostrador, y mostraba unos número que iban en revesa. _'10... 9... 8...'_

"¡Sólo la has hecho sufrir!"

"¡Y qué sabes tú!"

_'7... 6... 5...'_

Los guardias sacaban las varitas.

"¡Ron, para, ahora!" dijo Amanda, metiéndose entre ellos y haciendo que Ron soltara a Draco, quien en el segundo que el panel marcaba _'2... 1...'_ entró corriendo en la puerta.

****

ooooo

  


Nevaba, pero en lo alto se veía el cielo azul oscuro bañado de estrellas. Pequeñas estrellas amarillas y tintineantes. Y abajo, en la calle, miles de autos yendo de un lado a otro por una atestada avenida en el centro de Moscú. Y hacía frío, pero él no sentía frío en lo absoluto. Miró hacia delante, el taxista muggle seguía avanzando lentamente para no resbalar, y luego sintió cómo entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda otra mano se movía. Miró a su lado. Ginny dormía plácidamente, recostada en su pecho, hasta que decidió acomodarse un poco. Su barriga estaba enorme, y eso que apenas cinco meses habían pasado desde el incidente en la central de transladores de Londres. Trillizos, eso habían dicho en el hospital. Wow, y eso que él había sido hijo único, y la mayoría de sus amigos también, iba a ser tan raro eso de tener tres hijos ¡y a la vez!

El tráfico avanzaba un poco más, y así el taxista, que no se atrevía a manejar demasiado rápido.

La vida en Rusia era de maravillas. Las primeras semanas, habían contratado un traductor, la verdad ninguno de los dos entendía nada de ruso pero poco a poco fueron sabiendo lo básico y ya a los dos meses podían manejarse perfectamente, aunque entre ellos prefiriesen seguir hablando en inglés, lo que molestaba cuando se encontraban en grupos de gente, pero a ellos les daba risa, risa y nada más.

En esos cinco meses ya habían viajado dos veces a Inglaterra; una para ir a la Madriguera y otra que fue bastante difícil; una visita a Azkaban a ver a la madre de Draco. Y la verdad es que la cárcel ya no era ni parecida a cuando la manejaban los Dementores, ahora todo era más humano, ya que los guardias eran Aurors (carrera que se hizo particularmente popular) entrenados por el Ministerio y se podría decir que la cárcel ahora era más un reformatorio.

Ginny vio muy bien a Narcisa Malfoy, la que al principio le costó aceptar a la nueva pareja de Draco, pero horas después ya no cabía duda de que le caía muy bien. Y paso casi lo mismo en la Madriguera, casi, porque Ron no era capaz de moverse un centímetro respecto a su postura con Malfoy y de hecho se enojó porque todos parecieron aceptarlo muy bien. Más tarde no le quedó otra que resignarse a que los dos estaban muy enamorados y que Draco no se atrevería a hacerle daño a su hermanita, o él mismo lo mataría de la manera más cruel posible.

A los tres meses en Rusia, habían contraído matrimonio en una ceremonia privada, incluidos todos los amigos que habían viajado de Inglaterra sólo para la fiesta. Draco era el jefe único de la filial de Gringotts y Ginny no trabajaba, por los bebés, pero ya tenía asegurado el puesto de segunda jefa y relacionadora muggle para cuando quisiera tomarlo. Vivían en el hermoso y espacioso último piso del mismo edificio del Banco, en medio de una céntrica calle muggle. Era un banco donde la gente común no se atrevía a entrar, porque se había hecho correr el rumor hace muchos años, de que era un banco de la mafia y que sólo delincuentes tenían allí sus dineros. Ya habían hecho muchas amistades ruso parlantes y otras no tanto, y que igual hablaban inglés. Se puede decir que los dos habían cambiado completamente, pero dentro de todo, seguían en su más puro estado.

Volvamos al presente. Ginny se volvió a acomodar y Draco sonrió. La amaba, con el amor más grande y profundo que cualquier humano pueda sentir por otra persona. Y ella también lo amaba a él de la misma manera. Pero aún tenían mucho camino por delante.

Malfoy volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del taxi. Había dejado de nevar y ahora el cielo se veía claramente. Draco miró de un lado a otro, buscando, buscando, hasta que la encontró.

En lo alto del cielo, la estrella más brillante. Y sonrió. _Al final, la estrella de la felicidad estaba menos lejos de lo que toda su vida había pensado._

**  


**

FIN

_Nota de la autora:_ Ahhhhhhh! (llorando) Otra vez no! Me atacan estos sentimientos de, oh no, debo despedirme de otra historia, por qué siempre me pasa esto! Vaya... ;.; Gracias, gracias por sus reviews, muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia y haberla disfrutado conmigo. Gracias en especial a las personas que me ayudaron a seguir adelante con la historia, que son bastantes y no las podría nombrar a todas aquí. Pero gracias. Y si no pude publicar antes, fue porque el colegio me tiene tapada de cosas, ya no puedo usar el PC tanto como antes... y ya basta de excusas. Espero que le haya gustado, de corazón, y espero que, por última vez, me dejen un review para saber qué tal. Besitos y gracias por última vez.


End file.
